Dependance
by KnightwalkerN
Summary: 10 ans de torture, sans pouvoir se plaindre. De nouveau libre, mais déjà ciblée par un autre. Mozart (une fille), jeune musicienne, redevient esclave; celle de Doquixote Doflamingo, et doit revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Au moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait... [Nda: l'image n'est pas a moi]
1. Chapter 1

_**Au sommet de RedLine, Marie Joie. Lieu d'habitation des Dragons Célestes. A vision paradis sur terre….. Enfin, pour certains**_

_**«Ah ! Non ! Aaaah ! Arrêtez, je-je vous en prie..!» ça fait mal… mais si je me plaints plus, je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici.**_

_**«Ça t'apprendra que de la porcelaine aussi chère ne tombe pas du ciel ! Sale esclave !»**_

_**Et il est parti. Les autres esclaves présents dans la pièce s'approchèrent de moi. Les esclaves des Dragons Célestes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça m'arrive. Ni a moi ni a personne d'autre… **_

_**«Ne t'inquiète pas Mozart… la douleur finira par passer… » C'était Sherry, une danseuse aux longs cheveux noirs aux yeux turquoise**_

_**«Demain tu ne remarqueras plus rien» Et lui, c'était Jason, un professionnel au poker**_

_**Ils sont tous les deux morts… Ainsi que Matt, et Lisa, Rika, Leon…**_

Mozart se réveilla en sueur. De l'autre coté de la grande chambre remplie d'armes et de bouquets de tout genre, se trouvait Baby 5. Elle doit la surveiller, jusqu'à se que le Rose en décide autrement.

Les Dragons Célestes avaient décidé qu'ils n'en voulaient plus d'elle, Mozart fut donc relâchée. Mais comme pour tous les marqués (avec la marque du Dragon) qui ont été libérés comme elle, la société n'en voulais plus d'eux. Elle avait alors décidée de mourir en mer. Se laisser voguer jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête la fasse couler. Mourir libre. Quelle pourrait être une meilleure manière pour qu'un esclave veille finir ses jours, sinon en étant libre ? Mais malheureusement le destin en voulu autrement. Un petit changement de plans, j'ai nommé Donquixote Doflamingo, lui a donné un nouveau titre ainsi que devoir. Depuis ce jour là, i mois, Mozart était devenue la petite canarie du Grand Corsaire ainsi que l'une de ses « jouets ». Il ne lui avait pas forcée à LE faire jusqu'à maintenant, juste des propositions plutôt inappropriés dont toutes les réponses furent « non », et bizarrement, il les accepta sans broncher.

Mozart se leva et changea de ses pyjamas, aux vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Un chemisier blanc à manches ¾. Une jupe bordeaux qui lui allait d'un peu au dessous de anches, jusqu'aux chevilles avec une coupe du coté gauche allant de la cuisse jusqu'en bas. Des bottines marron et ses cheveux blonds clairs se retrouvaient dans une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule jusqu'à son ventre. Elle avait aussi une couronne de fleurs, que son « admirateur secret » lui a offert ( Doflamingo).

Elle monta au dernier étage du palais pour se rendre au toit. C'était le seul endroit où personne ne la dérangeait... Bon... personne sauf l'autre imbécile collant - - ' (Trébol). Mais à cette heure là ils dormaient tous, normalement. Dans le chemin, Mozart entendit de la musique classique, elle adorait la musique classique. Celle-ci venait de derrière deux grandes portes Mozart s'approchait et l'ouvrit doucement, suffisamment pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il y avait 4 grands trônes tous tournés vers la fenêtre, et une table basse sur laquelle était posé un tourne-disque. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la vue que la pièce offrait sur l'île était Doflamingo. _'Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Il faut que je parte de suite !'_ pensa Mozart. Mais alors que s'apprêtait à partir son corps arrêta de réagir.

«Que fait tu réveillée à cette heure ci ma petite canarie ? Fufufufu»

Son corps fit un demi-tour et commença à marcher s'arrêtant seulement devant son maitre.

«Euh… Bonjours Jeune Maitre, c-comment allez vous ?» dit elle poliment, elle savait plus que n'importe qui dans ce palais, qu'il ne fallait pas mettre leur maitre en colère.

«Pas besoin d'être si polie ma petite muse.» dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Mozart «Que fait tu levée de si tôt ?»

«Euh j-je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je me suis levée pour aller me promener un peu dans… dans le palais…» ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…

«Pourquoi ne me chanterait tu pas une chanson alors ? Ça t'occuperait, non ? fufufu»

«O-Oui bien sur ! Q-Que voulez vous que je vous chante Jeune Maitre ?»

Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha d'une armoire ouverte remplie de disques, de l'autre coté de la salle. Il en prit un et lit rapidement le titre, vérifiant que c'était le bon disque.

_Let's get out of htis town, baby we're on fire__  
_

Mozart la reconnue de suite, et commença à chanter pour celui qui était désormais, son maitre.

_Everyone around here seems to be going down, down, down_

_If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher_

_It feels like all of our friends are lost_

_Nobody's found found found_

_I got so scared I thought no one could save me_

_You came along scooped me up like a baby_

_Every now and then the stars align_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones ?_

_Everybody told me love was blind _

_Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

_Finally you and me are the lucky ones this time_

…

_I tried so hard to act nice like a lady_

_You taught me that it was good to be crazy_

Mozart se sentait tellement bien en chantant cette chanson qui la rappelait des souvenirs de sa liberté, de quand sa voix lui appartenait à elle et personne d'autre. Elle était si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Doflamingo avait déjà arrêté la musique.

_Feels like, feels like, you know,_

_It feels like falling in love for the first time_

_Feels like, you know,_

_It feels like falling in love_

«Fufufu. Tu chantes vraiment bien ma petite canarie.»

«Merci Jeune Maitre» dit elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

En prenant le menton de Mozart entre son indicateur et pouce, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'a pas besoin d'être si polie, n'est ce pas ?»

«Euh.. s-si ! Pardonnez- moi Jeune Maitre» bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant dû à la proximité

«Je dois partir maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.» dit-il en la lâchant e en marchant vers la porte, souriant intérieurement.

Mozart lâcha un soupir lorsqu'il parti, pensant avoir l'avoir échappée cette fois…

«On se retrouvera dans ma chambre ce soir, Euterpe¹»

Sur ce, il partie en fermant la porte, ignorant la jeune femme qu'il laissa effondrée en larmes dans la pièce.

¨Plus Tard, centre ville de Dressarosa¨

Baby 5 faisait ses courses avec Mozart, elles devaient s'occuper des achats des autres « jouets » de Doflamingo. Elles étaient aussi accompagnées de quelques membres de la famille Don Quichotte. C'était leur maitre qui leur avait demandé de le faire. Le même maitre que les observait au loin, dans le toit d'un des immeubles qui entouraient la place dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Après deux heures de courses, un homme s'approcha d'elles. Il avait les cheveux marron clairs et les yeux d'un bleu clair. Il était bien musclé et avait l'air charmant.

«Mademoiselle, j'ignore comment j'ai fait jusqu'aujourd'hui, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre plus long temps sans votre compagnie à mes côtés» cria-t-il désespéramment, un genou à terre en prenant la main inoccupée de Baby 5

Celle-ci rougis instantanément et en lâchant ses courses elle se mit à genoux elle aussi, pour être à son niveau et dit :

«Vous avez besoin de moi !»

«Oui ! On va se marier…» commença-t-il

«… et avoir des enfants !» termina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

«Baby-san… on devrait s'en aller maintenant…» dit Mozart nerveuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire

«Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que mon frère t'aimera bien.» dit-il en lui souriant

Et tout d'un coup il sauta sur Mozart sans prévenir et l'enlaça, enfonçant son visage dans sa poitrine, avec Baby 5 à ses cotés, choquée. Mozart n'eue pas le temps de réagir, que le jeune homme se trouva à terre avec Baby 5 sur lui, dont le bras s'était métamorphosé en un fusil, pointé vers son visage.

«Ça ne v pas de me trahir comme ça ?! En plus juste après une demande en mariage ?! »

«J-Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris erm… ?» dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas son nom

«Baby 5 !» cria-t-elle énervée

«A-Ay Baby 5, je te le jure ! Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon corps !»

Baby 5 ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever en retransformant son bras. Le brun qui pensait être sorti d'affaire n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le coup de pied de Baby 5 qui l'envoya valsé vers un bâtiment de l'autre coté de la place. Et en se retournant vers Mozart elle dit souriante :

« On y va, Mozart-chan ?»

«A-Ay Baby-san OO'' »dit elle en prenant leurs courses, avant de la rattraper, suivi des autres membres de la « famille ».

¨POV Mozart¨

De retours au palais, j'aidai Baby 5 à distribuer certaines choses que les autres avaient demandées. Je m'y étais habituée à leurs présences. Chacun d'eux avait une personnalité unique. Certains, je m'y suis habituée très facilement comme Baby-san, d'autres… pas vraiment…Sugar semblait être une enfant gentille, mais parfois elle avait un caractère, un peu cruel.

Quand je passai à coté de la piscine, une femme m'arrêta en se postant devant moi, les mains sur les anches, me regardant d'haut.

«Oh toi, la petite nouvelle !» c'est ce qu'ils s'amusaient à m'appeler, peut d'entre eux savait mon nom.

La femme qui me parla s'appelle Rose, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, blonde. Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain vert, des shorts jeans très courts, vraiment très courts, et elle était pieds nus. La plus grande différence entre elle et moi était nos poitrines. La sienne était extrêmement grande alors que la mienne… c'est limite si on arrive à l'apercevoir a travers mes vêtements. Elle était une des personnes qui adorait me rabaisser.

«Je t'ai vue ce matin avec le Jeune Maitre. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu' il a fait de toi sa nouvelle putain que tu auras plus de valeur, si tu vaux déjà quelque chose bien sur ! – dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

«Je ne suis pas une de ses jouets ! De plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une de ses vieilles catins que tu vaux plus que moi.»

Quand j'ai finis ma phrase, j'ai réussie à éviter un coup de poing de justesse. A ce que je vois, son âge est son point sensible.

«Fufufu…»

Euuw…. Lui.

«Jeune Maitre !» cria la blondinette en se jetant sur lui (nda : je veux juste préciser que je n'ai rien contre les blondes)

«Allons, il ne faut pas se battre pour moi. Fufufu»

«Ce n'était pas le cas !» cria-je

Il se retourna vers moi, toujours souriant, et je recula d'un pas. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ses regards. Même derrière ces lunettes (que si je puis me permettre, étaient de très mauvais goût), je me sentais rabaissée. J'avais tellement peur qu'il découvre le secret caché dans mon dos… et que pour cette raison il me tue.

En lâchant sa « compagne », il se retourna, s'adressant à moi avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur du palais, souriant narquoisement.

«Dans mes quartiers. Maintenant. Fufufu…»

¹ Déesse grecque de la musique


	2. Chapter 2

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

«…Jeune Maitre ? Puis-je entrer ?»

«Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu ma petite canarie, j'en devenais impatient, fufufu. Mais j'en suis sure que ça en vaudra la peine.»

Mozart était maintenant sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de son maitre. Le moment qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé… Le problème n'était pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, étant un ex-esclave, ça lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois… ce que lui faisait peur, ce que pendant cet acte il découvre sa marque du dragon…

«Rapproche-toi, et ferme la porte à clefs.» dit Doflamingo couché sur son grand lit rempli de coussins.

Pourtant, Mozart ne bouge pas. Elle tremblait. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, de plus, être coincée entre ces 4 murs sans échappatoire. Voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas toute seule, il utilisa son pouvoir pour la faire avancer. Quand elle s'arrêta au pied du lit, Mozart enleva ses bottines et monta sur le lit, se postant devant son maitre. (toujours en étant contrôlée)

«Tu n'essaye pas de résister... ?» dit Doflamingo un peu surpris, toujours en souriant

«…Ça ne fera que me fatiguer… Et puis… je préfèrerais si ça finissait au plus vite…»

«Fufufu, je commence à t'aimer de plus en plus Mozart»

En l'entendant dire son nom pour la deuxième fois, la première étant quand ils se sont connus, elle le regarda en rougissant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Et quand je dis « dans les yeux », c'est vraiment dans les yeux, car il ne portait plus ces lunettes. Il était tellement … _'… beau… attirant… marche… stupide cerveau… arrête de le regarder'_

«Alors ? Un petit problème ma petite canarie ? Fufufufu» ricana Doflamingo amusé de sa réaction

«Ce n'est rien Jeune Maitre !» dit-elle rapidement en détournant son regard

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains ouvrirent la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe la faisant tomber à ses pieds et exposant la partie inférieure de son corps Doflamingo fit alors sa canarie jeter en un coup de pied la pièce qui n'était plus nécessaire. Celle-ci essaya de se cacher en utilisant son bras mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas.

«Oh mais ne sois pas si…»

«Arrêtez ça maintenant, je vous en prie !» dit-elle en commençant à pleurer quelques larmes

Maintenant ces mains montaient vers son chemisier. Elle défit le premier bouton. Ces anches commencèrent à bouger aussi, suivant un rythme. Le second bouton. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules pendant qu'un des ses bras ondulait au dessous de sa tête, l'autre défit les deux boutons suivants.

«Arrêtez Maitre… s'il vous plait»

Son corps se positionna à califourchon sur le lit, rampant vers son maitre, qui souriait savourant la vue de la jeune fille qui s'effondrait à la seconde. Elle s'arrêta devant les jambes écartées du flamant rose. Les mains de Mozart se posèrent chacune sur un genou de Doflamingo pendant que celui-ci défit les derniers boutons du chemisier de Mozart l'enlevant. Ses mains passèrent derrière le dos de celle-ci pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Il en profita de ce moment de proximité, pour parcourir sa langue à travers le cou de Mozart, s'arrêtant à son oreille.

«Humm… délicieux...» susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille

Mozart se leva, et recommença à bouger ne portant plus que sa culotte pour cacher sa nudité, et continua à bouger ses anches. La seule différence, était que maintenant, les larmes coulaient à flots.

«Arrêtez… Arrête ! Arrête Doflamingo !» cette fois ci elle criait en abandonnant le vouvoiement

«Calme toi, ma canarie, tu te sentiras très bien d'ici peu. Je t'emmènerais au septième siècle…»

«Mais je ne veux pas ! Je voudrais juste mourir…» dit-elle d'une voix brisée

Pendant ce court échange, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de danser face au Corsaire, mais en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même, Doflamingo remarqua qu'elle avait une marque dans le dos… une marque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

«Arrête-toi.» dit-il en baissant sa main, annulant son emprise sur elle

Lorsque les fils de l'Ito Ito no Mi la lâchèrent, Mozart tomba à genoux sur le lit, ses cheveux couvrant son visage, montrant son dos découvert à Doflamingo. Elle retourna son visage de façon à pouvoir le regarder, la peur visible dans son regard.

«Je comprends maintenant… c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas t'abandonner à moi.» dit-il en souriant, tendant une main pour caresser la marque des dragons célestes dans le dos de Mozart.

Celle-ci se retourna, recoulant au bord du lit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher aux yeux du Grand Corsaire qui s'assit devant elle les jambes croisés.

«V-Vous… qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant ?» demanda Mozart tremblante «Me tuer ? Ou alors vous allez essayer de me revendre aux Dragons Célestes ?»

La regardant d'un air sérieux il demanda «Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?»

«Vous… vous êtes Donflamingo… c'est… c'est qui vous êtes…»

«Tsk. J'hais le gouvernement mondial, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon haine envers les nobles mondiaux.» en disant cela, une aura noir c'est levée autours de lui. Il dégagea littéralement de l'haine. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne te traite pas comme les autres. Si j'aurais voulu le faire avec toi, je l'aurais déjà fait il y a longtemps.»

«Vous dites que vous haïssez le gouvernement mondial…pourtant vous travaillez pour eux…»

«J'ai mes raisons» dit-il un sourire se forment lentement sur son visage. Il se rapprocha encore plus de Mozart, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. « Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et encore moins te tuer» En disant ces mots, il ramena Mozart contre sa poitrine.

«Vous… vous mentez.. ! Arrêtez ça maintenant !» dit elle en essayant de le repousser. Des nouvelles larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

«Certainement pas. Tu es à moi et moi seul»

Ces derniers mots furent suffisants pour la faire craquer. Elle éclata en sanglots se raccrochant encore plus à son maître. Celui-ci se coucha sur son lit l'emportant avec lui. Mozart continua de pleurer, se serrant toujours plus contre Doflamingo qui les couvre tous les deus sus les draps en satin de son lit.

Doflamingo sourit encore plus, fêtant intérieurement sa petite victoire pendant que Mozart pleura jusqu'à épuisement.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous amiez!

* * *

Dans une grande chambre dans le palais royal de Dressrosa, dormait une jeune femme de 24 ans. Son corps n'occupait qu'un petit quart du lit dans lequel elle était encore endormie. La personne qui dormait à ses cotés il y a quelques heures, était partit tôt le matin, lui laissant un petit cadeau, sur la table de chevet du côté opposé du lit.

Mozart ouvrit les yeux doucement, éblouit par la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce à travers les grandes fênetres ouvertes. De sa place dans le lit, elle pouvais dire que la journée allair être chaude.

Voulant encore rester dans le lit quelques minutes, Mozart se tourna vers son coté droit, observant un vase de fleurs blanches, des tulipes plus précisement. 'C'est bizarre...' pensa Mozart en se retournant encore une fois '...Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar aujourd'hui...' Ne voulant pas trop réflechir à ce sujet, elle enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller. 'ça sent bon... on dirait l'odeur de Doflam...' s'appercevant de la tournure qui prennait ses pensées, Mozart ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un coup, s'asseyant sur le lit, se rappelant des événements de la nuit précédente.

«Oh non, non, non! J'y crois pas!» paniqua-t-elle. En regardant son torse, elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours nue «Oh non! Ne me ditez pas..! Est-ce... est-ce qu'il m'a fait quelque chose?» Soulevant les draps qui la couvraient, Mozart constata qu'elle portait toujours sa culotte. 'Je ne suis pas entièrement nue. Et je ne ressent aucune douleur dans... cette zone' pensa-t-elle rougissant lègerement. Regardant encore une fois autours d'elle, Mozart remarqua une feuille pliée en deux à coté du vase de tulipes avec son nom marqué dessous. L'ouvrant elle lit le contenu.

Ma chère canarie,

J'espere que tu aie bien dormie. Ne t'inquiète sur tout pas, je ne te toucherai que lorsque tu me supplieras. Ce ne sera qu'à ce moment la que je te xxxxx et xxxxx sans me retenir. Tu en demandras plus.

Comlètement rouge, Mozart hésita un peu à lire la suite, après avoir vue son choix de mots, mais le fit tout de même.

Habille-toi et rejoinds moi dans le toit. Je t'y attendrai. Choisit les vêtements qui te conviendront dans la guarde-robe.

Ne me fait pas attendre longstemps «3

Mozart ne put s'empêcher de sentir cette petite flamme au fond de son être après avoir lut les mots écrits par le Grand Corsaire. La nuit dernière, elle avait vue une facette de Doflamingo, qu'elle ignorait complètement et ne pensait même pas qui pourrait exister. Il s'est montré beaucoup plus doux et attentionné avec elle, malgré tout ce que les rumeurs disaient sur lui. C'était le coté "humain" du roi qu'elle aimerait bien apprendre à connaitre...

Se décidant finalement à se lever, Mozart enroula les draps autours de son corps et pris délicatement une des tulipes dans le vase, la ramenant à son nez pour sentir l'odeur délicate de la fleur. Regardant autours de la chambre, elle ne vit aucune armoire, seulement deux portes qui semblaient donner sur des pièces différentes. Ouvrant la première porte, elle entra dans une salle de bains, grande et décorée avec des couleurs pastels. Mozart enprofita pour se chercher une brosse à dent non utilisée et se brosser les dents. Après elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Poussant celle-ci, elle entra dans une grande garde-robe. Des vêtement très colorés se trouvaient un peu par tout, ainsi que des chaussures, d'hiver et d'été. au fond de la pièce, se trouvaient d'autre portes, Mozart présuma qu'elle étaient les armoire. En suivant les indications de la petite note, Mozart se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit les portes. Elle y trouva des vêtements féminins: robes, jupes, shorts, bottes, balerines, sous vêtements, coulants, il y avait de tout devant elle, un seul peit détail la dérangeait: le vêtement était tous extrèmement courts, et dans le cas des sous-vêtement, que de la lingerie en dentele. 'Il fallait s'y attendre.' Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir enroulée dans un simple drap très fin, donc elle opta pour des sous-vêtement noirs, une robe blanche que lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, avec des shorts noirs en dessus bien sûr, et des ballerines de même couleur. Quelques bracelets de couleur diverses à chaque bras, les cheveux laché et elle partie de la chambre, en fermant toutes les portes laissées ouvertes, direction: le toit.

Arrivant devant une des portes qui donna sur le toit, Mozart la trouva ouverte. Faisant un pas à l'extèrieure, un courrant d'air chaud fit ses cheveux voler en arrière, la faisant sourire.

«Tu a l'air très ravie ma belle canarie»

Mozart se retourna, voyant Doflamingo assis sur la rembarde lui souriant, un verre de vin à sa main. Posant son vers à ses cotés, Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha de Mozart. S'arrêtant devant elle, Doflamingo s'accroupi pour avoir ses yeux à même niveau que ceux de Mozart. Il prit le menton de sa petite canarie, entre son pouce et indicateur, et inclina son visage de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais à la dernière seconde, elle se libera de son emprise et detourna son visage, le faisant embrasser sa joue.

«Hm... si c'est ça que tu voulais tu n'avais qu'à dire ma belle.» dit Doflamingo en l'embrassant le cou derrière l'oreille, la faisant gémir «Fufufufu»

Ne pouvant plus tener l'embarras de la situation, Mozart couru vers une autre des sorties, fermant la porte derrière elle et descendant les escaliers à grands pas. Les escaliers finissaient dans un grand couloir. Mozart choisit d'ignorer les deux chemins à sa droite et gauche et couru jusqu'au bout tournant à droite, mais bizarrement, c'était un cul-de-sac. Retournant en arrière, les deux chemins sur le couloir principal avaient disparus eux aussi, ne laissant qu'une seule option. Elle suivit ce couloir jusqu'à la fin, pour se trouver devant deux grandes portes en bois. Devant celles-ci se tenait Baby 5(five).

«5-san, que fait tu ici?»

«Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend de l'autre coté» dit-elle souriante en gloussant «Il a besoin de toi.» Et après ces mots elle disparu dans le couloir.

Mozart s'approcha alors de la porte et entra. La pièce était la salle à manger de la Famille, mais assis au fond de la table, n'était que Doflamingo. S'approchant de lui, Mozart s'assis dans la place préparé pour elle à ses cotés. Elle n'hosait pas le regarder de peur de comment il pourrait réagir à cause de sa fugue quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Tu ne me fait pas une bise en guise de bonjour, ma chère petite canarie?»

«Euh... oui, si vous le permettez Jeune Maitre» dit Mozart en se levant, s'inclinant pour lui faire une bise sur la joue gauche. Mais comme elle avait fait quelques minutes avant, il tourna son visage, l'embrassant ainsi sur la bouche.

Mozart voulut se rétirer du baiser, mais Doflamingo mis sa main derrière son cou. Il emprofita par la même occasion, pour l'assoire sur ses genoux.

«J-Jeune Maitre...»

«Ne t'inquiète pas» dit-il, et souffla dans son oreille «Tu peut m'appeller "Dofy"»

Confuse de sa proposition, Mozart rougit encore plus qu'elle l'était avant. Son coeur battait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et même si c'était impossible, elle craignait qu'il le puisse entendre.

«M-Mais Jeune M-Maî-»

«Nah ah ah. Répéte»

«Hai Do-Dofy-sama»

/...\\\

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'une bonne partie de la famille Doquixote se trouvait autour de la piscine, aparue Mozart en maillot de bain ( /images/I/615cYW%2BBGkL._UY679_.jpg), et avec une confiance révélée, elle passa à travers toutes les autres femmes présentes pour s'assoire à coté de Dofy.

«Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe?» dit Doflamingo en enroulant son bras sur la taille de Mozart, faisant en même temps signe aux autres femmes de disparaitre. Mozart aussi, profita pour reposer sa tête sur le torse de son maître «Tu es drôlement contente, ma petite canarie. Tu semble avoir changée quelque peu dans ces dernières heures.»

«Hai~» dit Mozart en s'écartant de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux «J'ai décidée de commencer à vous faire confiance, mais je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer, donc j'ai demandée à Sugar-sama de m'aider, mais comme elle avait "mieux à faire"» dit Mozart en utilisant les guillemets pour accentuer ces propos «Donc Trebol-sama m'a proposé son aide et il m'a donnée ça!» finit-elle finalement en lui montrant une flasque.

«Trebol t'a donné ça?»demanda-t-il. Question qu'elle répondit que par un simple hochement de tête, toujours souriante. Doflamingo prit l'object d'entre ses mains pour savoir la quantité d'alcool encore à l'intèrieur. Elle était presque vide.

«Est ce que tu as bu tout ça?»

«Oui! Toute seule en plus! Je n'avais jamais goûter du saké avant, Moza-chan l'a adorée!»

«"Moza-chan"?»

«Hai!»

«Trebol!» cria Doflamingo en jettant la flasque dans la piscine, recevant un grognement désaprovateur de la femme à ses cotés

Trebol, sortie je-ne-sais-d'où atterit devant Doflamingo, comme toujours, trop proche. Doflamingo faisait alors la morale à l'homme devant lui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, chose que celui-ci ignora complètement. Mais comme le Grand Corsaire déteste qu'on l'ignore, il utilisa son pouvoir pour le découper. Sans utiliser le fluide bien sûr.

«On y va.» dit-il en se levant, portant Mozart dans ses bras. Il utilisa alors le corde de son fruit du démon pour les déposer sur la rambarde de la fênetre de leur chambre. Déposant Mozart au sol, il se dirigea vers leur lit et s'y coucha.

«Nee~ Dofy-kun-sama~! Si vous vouliez tant être seul-à-seul avec moi, il faillait juste le dire» Dit Mozart, touours sous l'effect de l'alcool en se couchant sur lui. Prenant un de ses bras pour le mettre autour d'elle

«Mozart.»

«Hm..?» .

«ça te dirait une petite partie de jambe en l'air?» dit Doflamingo ricanant. Quand il ne reçut aucune réaction, il la regarda, pour s'appercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie.

Souriant un peu, Doflamingo la mit délicatement de sur le lit, la recouvrant. Il se leva alors et se servit un verre de bonze bien fort. S'asseyant sur un divant, il regarda son esclave endormie, même s'il ne la considérait plus comme tel. Et c'était exactement ça le problème: elle était sensée n'être plus qu'une autres de ses jouets, mais ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme changeaient à une vitessa incroyablement rapide. Et le pire pour ce Joker considéré impitoyable, était qu'il accueillait ce sentiment et ne voulait que recevoir même en retour.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider à les corriger, donc en principe le prochain chapitre sera clean

Des commentaires please ;)


	4. Chapter 4

En se réveillant, Doflamingo remarqua que la place à ses cotés était vide et froide, voulant dire qu'elle était inoccupée depuis plusieurs minutes. Normalement, ce serait lui qui se réveillerait en premier et resterait à regarder Mozart jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, attendant pour voir comment elle réagirait. Depuis quelques mois ils suivaient cette routine : se réveillant toujours à coté l'un de l'autre, une rougissante, l'autre rigolant.

Mozart changeait souvent d'attitude devant son maitre, passant de timide, à peureuse et même affirmée. Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser des ces changements d'humeur, Mingo resta coucha regardant l'haut plafond de sa chambre, réfléchissant. Il n'avait toujours pas avancé dans sa relation avec Mozart. Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé l'étape des petits bisous ou des câlins en publique (bien sûr, c'était elle que le câlinait à chaque fois, il ne montrerait jamais des telles démonstrations d'affection en publique). Certes, elle s'était ouverte à lui considérablement, mais ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte.

Plongé dans ses pensés, le Grand Corsaire ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir que lorsque la personne entra.

«Jeune Maitre, je vous ai ramené votre petit déjeuner.» dit Mozart en entrant, un plateau à la main remplit de nourriture, regardant vers le bas pour ne pas tomber. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, elle était plutôt maladroite.

«Oh ma chère canarie tu es finalement de retour» dit-il en se levant, remettant ses lunettes, avançant jusqu'à elle. «Ça ne me semble pas mal du tout comme idée d'être servit au lit, mais j'aurais préféré me réveiller à tes cotés pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble»

En esquivant le baiser que Doflamingo voulait lui donner, Mozart posa le plateau sur le lit «Ne dites pas ce genre de choses Jeune Maitre. Vous êtes Grand Corsaire ainsi que le souverain d'un royaume. Vous avez des devoirs entant que tel.»

«Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Dofy quand on est seuls, n'est ce pas?»

Se retournant, Mozart fit face au torse du Roi, qui ne portait que ses pantalons habituels. Levant sa tête pour regarder son visage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Voyant qu'elle était trop petite (par rapport à lui) pour y arriver toute seule, il ricana en s'inclinant légèrement et reçu le baiser qu'il attendait tant.

«Bonjour, Dofy-sama» dit-elle en souriant

La regardant quelques secondes, il s'écarta et alla chercher une chemise dans son armoire. Revenant habillé, Doflamingo mit sa fameuse veste à plumes et jeta quelque chose à Mozart. Quand celle-ci l'attrapa, elle remarqua que c'était un révolver. Confuse, Mozart regarda Doflamingo, attendant une explication quelconque.

«Il y a un groupe de pirates qui a une grande dette envers la famille Donquixote. Ils refusent de payer donc il va falloir qu'on aille chercher l'argent et les armes nous-mêmes. Ils se trouvent en se moment dans une île hivernale pas très loin d'ici, 2/3 heures si le vent est favorable.»

Regardant toujours l'arme, Mozart ne remarqua Doflamingo que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle pour attacher deux étuis d'armes sur chacune de ses cuisses. Rangeant les deux armes à leurs places respectives aux cotés de la demoiselle, Mingo s'écarta d'elle la regardant d'haut en bas. Elle portait des habits qui ne la dérangeraient pas dans un combat : des pantalons gris, un débardeur rouge et des bottes marron, donc il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

«Il faut que le monde apprenne à ne pas se foutre de la famille Donquixote! Je ne te mentirais pas, si tu viens avec nous, tu verras beaucoup de sang. Tu te sens capable de nous accompagner?»

Doflamingo s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte, le dos tourné à Mozart, attendant une réponse. Sans qu'il puisse réagir celle-ci passa devant lui, portant maintenant un manteau de la même couleur que ses bottes, ainsi qu'une écharpe de couleur beige

«Venez, Dofy-sama. Ils ne vont pas se châtier tous seuls, oui ? » demanda-t-elle en lui souriant sensuellement, sans jamais arrêter de marcher. Ces sourires étaient de plus en plus fréquents et il faut dire qu'ils ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Attrapant Mozart par son écharpe, Doflamingo rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. «Fufufufufu, il va falloir que tu arrête de faire ça si tu ne veux pas que je te déshabille la prochaine fois qu'on soit seuls» S'écartant d'elle, il lui donna une tape dans les fesses avant de continuer à marcher.

«Jeune Maître !»

/…\\\

Le navire venait de partir, s'éloignant de la cote de Dressrosa, pendant que l'équipage à bord s'affolait, courant de gauche à droite pour arriver à destination au plus vite.

Appuyé contre la rambarde était Mozart. Ignorant tous ce qui se passait autours d'elle, la chanteuse essayait de profiter de ce moment de liberté. Même si sa relation avec son maitre avait beaucoup évoluée elle était toujours une esclave. Le fait que Doflamingo ne la laissait jamais sortir seule du palais le lui rappelait ça tous les jours. De plus, elle n'avait pas encore la confiance de toutes les personnes de la Famille.

«N'essaye pas de sauter par-dessous bord, tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper pour autant» dit Sugar en passant derrière elle un bol de raisins à la main

«Ne t'inquiète pas» répondit Mozart, ayant comme un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres «Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voudrais.»

¨POV Mozart¨

C'est vraie, je leur cachais encore beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Ce n'est pas un secret qui puisse simplement disparaitre et si je leur disais maintenant, il ne me ferait plus jamais confiance… Et c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais. Ma famille ne voulais plus de moi, mes amis non plus…Aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il savait tout sur mon passé.

Une nuit je m'étais réveillée à cause d'un de mes cauchemars et il était à mes cotés. La peur, l'humiliation, la terreur, les morts, le sang... Je lui ai tout dit et il m'a écouté, réconforté. Ça faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qui je me suis sentis… heureuse… comblée.

«Sugar.» l'appela-je avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop. «Il y a une corbeille remplie de raisins, cueillis avant notre départ. Elle est dans ta chambre»

«Quoi ?!» dit-elle en se retournant rapidement. Quand elle remarqua ce qu'elle avait fait, Sugar rougit aussi tôt «C-C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait réellement mais vu que ça a été mis là-bas exprès pour moi… je-j'y vais dés maintenant pour… voilà !» dit-elle en courant vers sa chambre

«Attend Sugar ! Avant que tu partes, est-ce que tu sais où est le Jeune Maitre?»

«Il est dans sa chambre»

«D'accord, merci. Et régale-toi bien!» dis-je en partant, ébouriffant ses cheveux

«Ne me traite pas comme une enfant!

¨POV Externe¨

«Jeune Maitre ? I-Il faut que je vous parle…» dit Mozart en frappant à sa porte.

Elle s'ouvrit laissant place à un Doflamingo beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Son visage n'élaborait plus ce sourire narquois de toujours.

«Entre.» dit-il en ouvrant plus la porte laissant à Mozart l'espace pour rentrer dans la pièce, fermant la porte après son passage «J'allais justement te faire appeler. J'ai quelque chose à te demander…»

Mozart sut dés cet instant qui quelque chose troublait son maitre. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui ̎demandait ̎. Il donnait des ordres et on l'obéissait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle s'assit sur son lit et elle fit de même, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

«Ça fait 5 mois depuis que je t'ai retrouvé sur cette barque et que j'ai fais de toi mon esclave…» elle se raidit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, et il le remarqua. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ce mot devant elle et elle aurait préférée que cela reste ainsi. «Mais tu as dit remarque que je ne te considère plus comme une esclave, et je ne te traite surement pas comme tel. Je veux que tu rejoignes la Famille.»

Quand le il dit finalement, un poids semblait être enlevé de leurs épaules. Il avait finalement dit ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était admis qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle comme une esclave mais bien plus que ça. Il était un Roi et il ferait d'elle une Reine. Tous ce que Doflamingo voulait, il l'avait. Et s'il devrait tuer pour arriver à son but, ce ne serait pas un problème.

Elle se sentait tellement soulagée. Il voulait qu'elle soit à ses cotés. Il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui, non comme une esclave, mais comme un membre de sa famille. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa précieuse famille quitte à tuer. Et s'il voulait l'intégrer à cette grande famille c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'est tout ce que Mozart voulait.

«Tu pourras sortir seule. Tu feras ce que tu voudras sans avoir besoin d'être accompagnée. Ta liberté te sera redonnée à la seule condition, que tu intègre la Famille Doquixote. Tu auras besoin d'entrainement, c'est sûr. Tu participeras sûrement à des combats et je ne veux pas que tu te blesses»

«Jeune Maitre, c'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler… pour me défendre, je…je n'ai pas vraiment besoin des armes pour ça…» dit Mozart timidement, tournant une des armes que Mingo l'avait donné plus tôt dans la journée, dans ses mains.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Doflamingo intrigué

«A-Avant.. J'avais peur que vous m'enfermiez, que vous craindriez que j'essaye de vous blesser, donc je ne vous ai rien dis. Mais maintenant je vous fais confiance.» se levant, Mozart passa les deux armes sur le bureau de la chambre, dans lequel étaient posés quelques cartes et des stylos. Se retournant, Mozart marche jusqu'à être face à son maitre et en inspirant un grand coup, elle continua «Il faut que je vous le dise maintenant. À Marijoie, je portais toujours ce collier en granite marin, même lorsque je chantais… Ils ne me le l'enlevaient que quand les Dragons Célestes voulaient un spectacle… comment dire diffèrent. Lorsque j'ai essayée de m'échapper quand je n'avais pas le collier, j'ai reçue une balle à l'épaule…» Dit elle en baissant la manche de son débardeur pour montrer une cicatrice entièrement guérit mais qui laisserait une marque éternelle. S'agenouillant face à lui, tout en gardant l'équilibre sur ses deux pieds, elle prit la main de Doflamingo dans les siennes et le ramena à sa poitrine, la posant à cet endroit, mais plus précisément sur son collier en forme de goutte d'eau . Doflamingo l'avait remarqué, elle le portait toujours, jour et nuit. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la goutte il le sentit, cette faiblesse qu'il détestait. ET en voyant sa réaction, Mozart poursuivit. «Je pense que vous avez compris. Je le porte toujours de peur que de façon involontaire j'ouvre un portail jusqu'aux enfers…»

«Dit moi maintenant à quoi tout ça rime..!» dit Doflamingo retirant sa main, perdant patience

«Jeune Maitre !» dit un homme en entrant dans la pièce essoufflé

«Quoi?!» cria Doflamingo en se levant, encore plus énervé d'être interrompu. Et un hasard très ironique fit qu'un boulet de canon touche l'eau à coté du navire au moment exacte où il cria

«L-Le navire de Fumei! On est e-entourés de 5 navires et ils – ils nous bombardent! Deux de ses navires ce rapprochent et l'équipage à bord à sortit ses armes ! F-Fumei est dans un des navires !»

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, des cris se firent entendre et des hommes armés passèrent devant la porte ouverte courant vers la direction d'où provenaient les cris : le pont.

«Reste ici» dit Doflamingo en mettant sa veste, un sourire carnassier se formait dans ses lèvres «Je reviens tout de suite» en sortant de la pièce accompagné par son subordonné, Doflamingo ferma la porte à clef

«Attendez! Jeune Maitre ! Ouvrez, je vous en prie!» dit Mozart en tapant contre la porte. Mais ses cris étaient camouflés par les combats qui avaient pris cours sur le navire.

Ne sachant quel autre moyen utiliser pour sortir de la pièce, Mozart prit son arme à deux mains et tira sur la serrure de la porte, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche. Courant vers le pont, Mozart dut esquiver plusieurs combats de peur d'être prise dedans. Un homme s'arrêta devant elle et il ne faisait pas parti de l'équipage de Doflamingo, il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que les membres de la famille.

«Où est-ce aue tu pense aller comme ça poupée?»

«Je ne te préviendrais qu'une seule fois: disparais! Maintenant! »

«Et si je ne bouge pas, que vas-tu faire, hein?» dit il en levant son épée

«Ouvre-toi… chemin de l'éventreur.» dit Mozart et levant sa main droite devant elle faisant apparaitre un cercle bleu nuit, presque entièrement noir. Dans son autre main était le pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau. Le cercle noir grandit de plus en plus couvrant complètement le corps de Mozart aux yeux de son assaillant. «Je t'avais prévenu. **Rippã**»

Sans qu'il le remarque, l'homme s'est senti se faire coupé dans l'abdomen. Mozart ignora son cri de douleur et poursuivit son chemin. Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait suivre. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, son corps fut complètement couvert de coupures et il s'écroula, se vidant de son sang.

«**Tu commençais à me manquer Mozart-chan**» dit une ombre qui flottait à ses cotés, portant une faux

«Si j'avais le choix, je ne t'aurais pas fait sortir»

«**Ne soit pas si méchante… Kukukukuku. On savait que tu allais le faire tôt au tard, depuis que tu as rencontré ce Corsaire** »

Rougissant, Mozart continua de courir, arrivant finalement au pont du navire où une grande partie de l'équipage adverse était déjà à terre «Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'utiliser mes yeux comme un de vos maudits portails pour ce monde! **Lock**» dit elle en tendant son bras horizontalement faisant disparaitre l'ombre

Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que du sang. Mais elle y était déjà habituée. Dans son village natal, les habitants l'avaient chargée de la protection de lieux contre les pirates, malgré son très jeune âge. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle ils ne l'ont pas acceptée à son retour de Marijoie, elle en était sûre. En cherchant Doflamingo du regard, elle le trouva en train de découper deux hommes avec son fruit du démon. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvait un autre homme : Fumei. Elle l'a reconnue de l'affiche de recherche qu'on lui avait montrée plus tôt dans la journée. Doflamingo sorti alors une arme à feu et lui tira dessous 2 fois. Mais quand l'homme tomba à terre, son chapeau tomba ainsi que la barbe qu'il portait comme déguisement. Confus Doflamingo regarda autour de lui cherchant le vrai Fumei. Mozart fit de même et vit au loin le vrai, montant sur le navire et s'arrêtant au milieu du pont. _'Il était caché tout ce temps ?!' _Il prit le fusil qu'il avait en main et se mit en position de tire, visant le Capitaine Corsaire. Sans réfléchir Mozart s'interposa pour l'invoquer. Fumei, ignorant complètement, tira. La balle frôla l'avant bras de Mozart, et pendant ce court instant, elle senti que celle-ci était en granit marin. Le bruit du détonement, atira l'attention de Donflamingo, qui vit sa canarie, faire face à un capitaine pirate armé, seule.

«Mozart!»

«Viens à moi Empereur des loups. **Shukenja Õkami**» dit Mozart en levant ses bras en l'air

Le même trou noir apparu derrière elle et une patte de la taille d'une femme adulte apparue. Elle était de couleur gris clair avec des taches vertes, la jambe et le corps se suivirent, tous couverts de ces taches vertes, des espèces différentes de champignons. Lorsque Loup sorti entièrement, plus personne ne bougeait dans le pont: leurs ennemis, de stupéfaction et ceux de la Doquixote, de surprise. Le Loup leva sa patte et l'abaissa sur Fumei, ne le laissant pas la chance de s'échapper.

«Maintenant, tu donnera tous ce que vous devez à la Famille Doquixote. Dit a tes hommes de se dépêcher, si tu ne veux pas que le poids augmente encore plus et tes os se brisent un par un.» dit Mozart n'ayant pas changée de position. Le regard qu'elle lui donnait était tellement froid. Personne dans se navire l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Quand il ne répondit pas, Mozart dut le forcer «Õkami-san»

Le Loup de coucha alors, gardant tout son poids sur Fumei.

«Arrrgh! Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?! Bougez maintenant!»

Satisfaite, Mozart s'assit par terre, appuyée contre Õkami le caressant, pendant que les memebres de l'autre équipage se pressait à trouvez tous ce qu'il fallait donner á Doflamingo, et encore plus.

«Mozart.»

En entendant Doflamingo l'appeler, son sang se glaça. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes, et même Õkami senti sa nervosité. En se retournant, le regard de Doflamingo ne put que confirmer ses pensés : elle va avoir _beaucoup _de problèmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre parlera plus du pouvoir de Mozart et des créatures qui ont apparue dans le chapitre précédent, ainsi que de son passé. Et juste un petit détail, en lisant le denier chapitre j'ai remarqué que je me suis un peu trompé sur l'échelle du loup Õkami, sa patte fait un peu près la taille d'un enfant, pas celle d'une adulte, désolé ^^'

Bon chapitre

– Kight

Le silence régnait à bord. Ayant trouvé leur ̎mission ̎dans le chemin, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se diriger l'île hivernale. Après que l'équipage de Fumei se soit occupé du transport des biens, ils furent tous tués et leurs navires brûlés. Doflamingo s'en chargea lui-même de couper la tête de l'autre capitaine pirate. Mozart avait renvoyé Õkami, l'empereur loup, à sa dimension d'origine, sous l'ordre du Grand Corsaire qui avait renouvelé son intérêt á l'égard de sa petite canarie. Justement celle-ci, n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise, n'osant pas regarder Doflamingo. '_Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais... Du tout.'._ Mozart se trouvait face à Doquixote Doflamingo. C'était impossible pour elle de savoir à quoi il pensait. Doflamingo était assis sur son lit, les doigts croisés soutenant sa tête, réfléchissant. Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre du Corsaire, la porte fermée… aussi fermée qu'elle puisse l'être avec la serrure cassée.

«Jeune Mai—»

«La ferme…»

Mozart s'arrêta net. Elle avait appris à le connaitre et savait donc qu'il n'était pas entièrement fâché contre elle. Doflamingo était un homme curieux, voulant tout savoir. Et c'était justement cette curiosité qui l'empêchait de perdre son calme. Ça et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers cette femme mystérieuse devant lui. Mais il n'admettrait jamais une affirmation pareille.

«Depuis quand as-tu ce pouvoir ?»

«…J'ai mangée ce fruit du démon à l'âge de 4 ans, mais ses pouvoirs m'étaient inconnus jusqu'à l'âge de 7 ans» dit-elle, en faisant des réponses aussi simples que possible

_#flashback#_

_«Qui es-tu ?» demanda une jeune enfant. _

_Elle avait des cheveux courts d'un blond pale avec quelques rameux dessous, et son visage était taché de boue du aux jeux d'enfant auquel elle participé. Cette fille, était Mozart à l'âge de 7 ans._

_Pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses amies, des garçons étaient venus les taquiner, et un d'eux la poussa avec un peu trop de force, la faisant tomber et pleurer. Mozart se trouvait loin de chez elle, mais elle appela sa mère, quand même, cherchant ses bras réconfortants. Quand soudainement, un cercle noir apparu derrière et un homme en sorti. Vêtu d'une armure entièrement en argent avec une cape rouge, on ne pouvait apercevoir que le bas de son visage, car son casque couvrait le reste. Ce qui ressortait le plus dans ce chevalier, étaient les mèches rouges qui s'échappaient se son casque. Posant son bouclier sur le sol et en plantant sa grande épée devant lui, le chevalier mit un genou à terre devant Mozart, baissant sa tête en signe de respect._

_«__**Comment puis-je vous servir, Mademoiselle ?**__» demanda-t-il, d'une voix imposante et pourtant douce._

_«Q-Qui es-tu ?» _

_«__**Je n'ai pas de nom. Je l'ai oublié il y a long temps et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis que le Chevalier dont la destinée est de vous servir, Mademoiselle, ainsi que les 6 autres démons dont vous seule contrôlez l'existence**__»_

_«Je ne comprend pas… C'est quoi ces 6 démons..?»_

_«__**Vous…Vous ignorez notre existence..?**__» dit le Chevalier en levant finalement sa tête en s'apercevant que la personne qu'il allait servir – dont il savait seulement le sexe— était une enfant «__**P-Puis-je vous demander votre âge, Mademoiselle ?**__»_

_«J'ai 9 ans, et je m'appelle Mozart, pas mademoiselle » dit la fillette en se levant, séchant ses larmes «Tu peux te lever, tu sais ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'agenouiller devant moi»_

_«__**Cela serait irrespectueux de ma part, Mademoiselle. Mais je vous prie de vous assoir**__» dit il en enlevant sa cape, pour la poser à terre, indiquant silencieusement à Mozart de s'assoir dessous. S'asseyant à son tour les jambes croisés il continua «__**Si vous le permettez, je vous dirais tous ce que vous devez savoir sûr nous, les Sept Démons, les monarques des Enfers**__»_

_Le Chevalier lui expliqua tous ce qu'il pouvait à cette enfant si jeune pour un tel fardeau. Les sept démons, représentant chacun ce qu'il y a de pire dans l'humanité : la cruauté et la colère, l'illusion et la gourmandise, la paresse, la luxure, l'avarice, la subversion et l'envie, et finalement la vanité et l'orgueil les meilleures qualités qu'on puisse trouver chez un démon. Chacun d'eux possédait un royaume dans les Enfers servant tous sous un même Roi, le représentant. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et maintes fois, des batailles éclatèrent lorsqu'un des représentants du Roi alla sur le territoire d'un autre. Le détenteur de ce fruit du démon pourrait se servir d'eux comme il le voudrait, à partir du moment où ce même maitre – qui est à présent Mozart – leur laisse voir ce monde. Et même s'ils venaient à ̎ mourir ̎ dans ce monde, ils réapparaitraient dans le leur indemne._

_«Je… Je crois avoir compris…» dit Mozart après l'avoir écouté attentivement_

_«__**Si vous avez de doutes vous pourrez toujours m'appeler**__»_

_«Mais comment je peux faire ça si je ne sais pas ton nom ?»_

_«__**Vous n'avez qu'à citer mon commandement, Mademoiselle. Vous le saurez au moment où vous aurez besoin de mes services**__»_

_«Mais tu ne veux pas avoir un prénom ? Tu le monde à besoin d'un, c'est ce que dicte dit qui nous somme; que nous sommes uniques» dit Mozart en souriant, se rappelant des mots de sa mère lors de la naissance de son petit frère, i années de cela._

_«__**Je n'ai point besoin de nom. Je n'en aurais un que lorsque mon maitre souhaiteras ainsi**__»_

_«Et c'est moi ton maitre c'est ça Chevalier ?»_

_«__**C'est exacte Mademoiselle.**__»_

_«Alors je vais trouver un nom pour toi» dit Mozart en essayant de prendre son épée, plantée au sol. Mais comme celle-ci était trop lourde pour elle, le Chevalier dut l'aider. Lorsqu'elle réussi à la prendre à deux mains, elle la leva et touche une fois, l'épaule gauche et ensuite la droite, de son chevalier. «A partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras Yugure, le Chevalier du Crépuscule ! » dit-elle en reposant l'épée regardant les premières étoiles du soir, dans le ciel orangé «Tu aime ?»_

_«__**Je n'aurais jamais put vous demander mieux. Je ne pourrais que faire tous mon possible pour vous remercier, Mademoiselle**__»_

_«Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Nous sommes amis, non ?»_

_«__**Amis ? Je suis désolé de vous contrarier, mais l'amitié entre humains et démons n'existe pas. Ce genre d'affinité est inconnue pour nous, démons.**__» dit Yugure en se levant, rangeant son épée et ramassant son bouclier_

_«Je vous l'enseignerait. Que j'apprendrais à tous vous invoquer on pourra tous jouer ensemble. Je serais votre amie, d'accord Yugure-san?» dit Mozart en tendant sa main_

_«__**…Si tel est votre souhait, Madem—**__»_

_«Non ! Yugure-san ! Tu dois répondre comme des amis le feraient»_

_«__**J'accepte d'être vo— ton ami, Mozart **__»_

_«Mozaaart !»_

_Regardant derrière elle, Mozart reconnue sa mère. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas retournée à la maison, elle demanda aux camarades de jeu de sa fille, qui lui dirent qu'elle était avec un homme effrayant en armure. Elle pensa directement que c'était un des bandits qui pillaient régulièrement leur village._

_«Maman il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !» dit Mozart en prenant le Chevalier par la main, courant vers sa mère_

_C'était une sensation que celui-ci n'oublia jamais…_

_ #fin flashback#_

«Combien des ses… esprits, peux-tu contrôler ?»

«C-Ce ne sont pas des esprits…ce sont des démons» dit Mozart, hésitant un peu de peur de l'énerver en le contrariant/corrigeant «Et je ne les contrôle pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent… Mon corps leur sert de portail pour ce monde et c'est moi qui contrôle leurs apparitions. Je peux en invoquer 7 au total. Un maximum de 3 à la fois»

#flashback#

_«Rippã ! Arrête tout de suite !» cria Mozart, à présent âgée de 12 ans_

_Des pirates étaient arrivés à son village. Ce qui était une première pour elle. Son village était en plein milieu de l'île et normalement ils n'attaquaient que les villes portuaires. Comme on l'avait confié la protection du village à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle a dut invoquer un des ses démons, et elle choisit Rippã, le plus rapide d'entre eux. Mais les choses ont dérapé. Rippã voulait les voir souffrir, il passa sa faux á travers les corps, ne tranchant que leur âme. Les hommes de mer furent alors coincé chacun dans une illusion pleine de souffrances chaque peur leurs blessa et leur marqua directement l'âme. Personne à part eux-mêmes ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans leur tête et aucun des villageois encore présent ne voulait le savoir. Les mères s'étaient cachées à l'intérieur des maisons avec leurs enfants les hommes qui étaient restés dehors, sont ceux qui avaient le courage d'assister à cette scène horrible : certains pirates se battaient entre eux, enfonçant leurs épées dans les corps de leurs camarades, d'autres se déchiraient littéralement la peau des muscles. Ceux qui voulaient encore survivre, se mutilèrent pour avoir une douleur physique, au lieu de la douleur mentale et ceux qui avaient compris qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de l'illusion qui les gardait prisonniers, se tiraient une balle dans le crâne. _

_«Rippã je t'en prie arrête !» cria Mozart ne pouvant plus de l'odeur de sang qui flottait autour d'elle_

_«__**Je t'ai déjà git que mon nom est Lévithan, gamine ! Et si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, tu n'a qu'à forcer la fermeture de mon portail !**__» dit-il se moquant de Mozart, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la force pour le faire._

_Mozart ne put rien faire d'autre que le voir torturer ses pirates, tu en regardant les regards terrifiés des hommes du village qui n'étaient pas tournés vers les pirates ou même le Démon des Illusions, mais vers elle._

#fin flashback#

«Quelle est la faiblesse de ce pouvoir ?» demanda-t-il, tous les fruits du démon ont une faiblesse. Il ne fallait que la trouver et l'exploiter

«…Il…Il me ronge la vie…» confessa Mozart, faisant finalement Doflamingo la regarder. Un regard stupéfait derrière ses lunettes «Chaque fois que je les invoque mon corps se dégrade…»

«Tu ne semble pas du tout affaiblit, et pourtant tu viens de l'utiliser devant moi»

«On ne remarque les effets que lorsque je pousse les limites de mon corps… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux faire appel qu'à trois d'entre eux à la fois… mais à chaque fois que je le fait, c'est comme si les cellules défensives naturelles de mon corps gagnèrent cinq ans de plus. Parfois, ça m'arrive de pleurer du sang ou d'en régurgiter. Cela peut arriver lorsque j'ouvre des portails, lorsque je les referme ou même des heures plus tard…»

#flashback#

_«Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt les contreparties de ce pouvoir !» dit Mozart dans une chambre d'hôpital, couchée dans un lit. A l'âge de 16 ans elle venait de passer son épreuve face à la mort. Sa récompense : avoir put garder sa vie. _

_Devant elle se trouvaient trois de ses démons. Lévithan aka Rippã l'éventreur Démon des Illusions et de la Gourmandise, Byleth aka Yugure, le Chevalier, Dieu de la Cruauté et la Colère, et Asmodée aka Titanide l'Ange, représentante de la Paresse. Titanide était un démon ayant prie la forme d'une femme ayant trois têtes, dont la partie inférieure du corps était égale à celle d'une anguille, avec les ailes majestueuses que possèdent les aigles royaux. Elle flottait dans les aires devant Mozart, étant assise sur son trident. Ils étaient trois des démons les plus puissants._

_«__**On ne pouvait pas vous le dire, princesse, c'est interdit de dire au détenteur de notre fruit du démon, des conséquences de son pouvoir**__» dit Tritanide de sa douce voix_

_«Que je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois qu'un de vous voit ce monde magnifique ?! » cria Mozart sarcastiquement. Ce crie réveilla en elle une toux très forte que la fit cracher du sang. Yugure, dont le vrai nom qu'il avait oublié était Byleth, s'approcha d'elle lui servant un verre d'eau. Après avoir avalé l'eau, elle garda le verre, le faisant tourner dans ses mains._

_«Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit Yugure ? Ou c'était Bythel qui te faisait garder silence ?» demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à son coté démoniaque_

_«__**Vous ne le savez peut être pas Mademoiselle, mais nous démons, ne désirons qu'être parmi vous, humains… dans cette terre. Elle est si vivante comparé à notre enfer…**__»_

_«__**Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter maintenant Bythel…**__» dit Rippã en tenant plus fermement sa faux_

_«__**Autre fois nous étions des humains… Les pires qu'on aurait jamais put trouver**__» dit Titanide «__**Aucun de pirates de cette génération ne nous arrive à la cheville… Nous sommes déjà morts et comme tu le sais déjà, nos royaumes sont la réflexion de notre personne… il est donc impossible de trouver une quelconque forme de vie d'où nous venons…**__»_

_«Si… Si je continue à vos invoquer avec la même régularité que jusqu'à maintenant… jusqu'à quand vivrais je..? »_

_«__**…Tu ne survivras sûrement pas ta 28 ème année de vie**__» dit Rippã_

_«…Je comprends…» _

#fin flashback#

« La plusieurs fois, quand je suis tombée malade, j'ai presque laissée ma vie…»

Se levant finalement, Doflamingo s'arrêta face à Mozart. La surprenant, il l'attrapa par le cou et la mit au même niveau que lui. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle avait du mal à respirer.

«Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, à propos de ce pouvoir ? Hn ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu par prévenu plus tôt ! »

«J-Je… Jeune M-Maitre… Je n'arrive p-pas à res-respirer…»

«Alors répond !»

Mozart ne tenait plus, elle essaya de faire pression sur son avant-bras pour qu'il lache, mais finnit seulement par le griffer. Mais la poigne de Doflamingo ne faiblit pas «J-Je… j'avais p-peur..!» dit-elle finalement. Doflamingo la lâcha, la laissant tomber debout sur la chaise. N'ayant pas eu le transfert d'oxygène nécessaire au cerveau pour travailler correctement, Mozart s'écroula n'ayant pas d'équlibre, se tenant la gorge. Doflamingo la prit dans ses bras, la coucha sur le lit et quitta la pièce, sans un second regard derrière lui. Appelant un des hommes qui passait par le couloir, il lui dit de surveille la porte pour que personne ne rentre ni sorte jusqu'à leur arrivé à Dressrosa.

Buvant d'une bouteille de vin qu'il avait prit dans la cuisine, le Grand Corsaire regarda la mer devant lui. Il se trouvait assis en équilibre sur le mat. Il avait ordonné à tous ceux qui guettaient de descendre et ne pas le déranger. Les espaces ouverts et en Hauteur étaient les meilleur pour réfléchir, selon Doflamingo… Et c'était ce dont il avait vraiment besoin à l'instant. De réfléchir à ses prochaines action, sinon la prochaine fois, il finirait par tuer celle qui était à ses yeux, la pierre la plus précieuse de ce vaste univers.

_Dans la chambre de Doflamingo, lorsqu'il ferma la porte_

Mozart avait toujours mal à la gorge, après que Doflamingo ai sorti de la pièce, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour récupérer une respiration normal. _'Il ne me fera plus jamais confiance… c'était bête de ma part de penser que notre relation pourra évoluer…' _pensa Mozart en pleurnichant silencieusement. Elle savait que quelqu'un la surveillait. Elle pouvait apercevoir son ombre à travers la porte entrouverte. Après ce qui venait de ce passé entre ces quatre murs, c'était sûr qu'elle perdrait la liberté (partielle) qu'elle venait de gagner. Continuant de pleurer, Mozart fini par s'endormir, exténuée.

/…\\\

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Mozart était de retour dans le palais, dans cette chambre qui enfermait tant de bons moments pour elle. La chambre qu'elle partageait avec Doflamingo.

En se retournant, Mozart se leva brusquement en apercevant Doflamingo assis à coté du lit la regardant. Se levant, il monta sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle.

«J-Jeune Maitre ! J-Je… Je vous dem—»

Avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, Doflamingo l'embrassa langoureusement. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il passa sa langue à travers les lèvres ouvertes de Mozart. Et en la poussant, il la coucha sur le lit, l'enjambant.

«…Jeune Maitre…» dit Mozart quand il s'écarta d'elle, mais ne se levant pas encore «…Je suis désolée… Je n'aurai pas du vous cacher ce pouvoir… Il aurait put être bénéfique pour la Famille Doquixote, vous auriez put m'envoyer en plusieurs missions pour aider les autres et—»

«Je t'arrête tout de suite.» dit-il en posant sa main sur la bouche de Mozart, l'empêchant d'en dire plus «Je ne suis pas fâché parce que tu as utilisé ce pouvoir. Tu es sortie de la chambre lorsque je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu sur le pont du navire. Quand ce fumier pointait sur arme vers toi… quand il t'a tiré dessous. Et tu as osée utiliser ce pouvoir qui te ronge la vie… Comment crois-tu que je me serais sentie si tu y aurais laissée ta vie ?!»

«Jeune Maitre…»

«N'utilise jamais ce pouvoir sans mon autorisation, compris ?»

«O-Oui» dit Mozart en souriant

«Bien» dit Doflamingo, un sourire de retours dans ses lèvres, qui se posèrent sur le cou de Mozart, la mordillant.

Il descendit une de ses mains pour enrouler une des jambes de Mozart autours de ses hanches et passa l'autre main à l'intérieur de son débardeur rouge. Doflamingo promena sa main à travers on torse, lui caressant son ventre et ses cotes, pour ensuite la monter jusqu'aux seins de sa bien aimé, les malaxant par-dessus son soutien-gorge.

«Do-Doffy…»

Passant son autre bras derrière le dos de la femme qui se trouvait sous son corps, il défit le tissu qui gardait la poitrine de la chanteuse secrète. Il s'écarta ensuite pour lui enlever les vêtements encombrants qui lui empêchaient d'assouvir ses envies charnelles. Jetant les vêtements quelque part dans la chambre, il regarda cette femme qui avait une respiration irrégulière, le visage rouge et les cheveux en bataille autour d'elle tel un halo. Une femme si innocente ne devrait pas être à lui. Cette femme…_'Ma femme' _Se baissant encore une fois, il prit un de ses tétons en bouche, les suçant légèrement, s'occupant de son autre sein avec l'autre main. En suçant, pinçant mordillant, malaxant, il s'occupa d'elle comme il n'avait jamais fait avec une autre femme, car jusque là, c'était son plaisir personnel qui l'intéressait, mais à présent, ayant Mozart haletant sous son corps, faisait ressortir toute une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Descendant une de ses mains, il la passa entre les jambes de Mozart, y frottant plusieurs son index et majeurs, sentant l'humidité dégagée par cette zone, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses attouchements. S'écartant de Mozart Doflamingo se cocha de à ses cotés croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

«J-Jeune Maitre… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêté ?» demanda Mozart en essayant de regagner sa respiration, se couchant à moitié sur lui. Se frottant contre lui pour créer une friction

«Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie lorsqu'on le fera » dit-il en prenant sa main, la posant contre son entre jambe, où elle pouvait sentir une grande érection se former «Dors maintenant. »_'J'imagine que tout son corps est aussi imposant que son hauter…' _pensa Mozart en rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, retirant sa main.

«H-Hai…»


	6. Chapter 6

Le matin suivant, alors que tous les membres de la Famille Doquixote dormaient, les exécutifs étaient présents dans la salle des trônes. Pica, Diamante et Trébol étaient assis respectivement dans les trônes de pique, carreaux et trèfle; avec leurs subordonnés directs derrière eux. La place de cœurs était toujours vide. Le Jeune Maitre attendait encore la personne idéale pour l'occuper... Le sacrifice idéal.

Doflamingo les avait réunit dans cette pièce, pour leur annoncer la décision qu'il avait pris à propos de la situation de sa petite canarie, qui se cachait derrière lui. Elle essayait de se protéger des regards désapprobateurs des membres de la famille qui la considérait désormais comme un pseudo ennemi.

«Nee— Doffy, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec elle maintenant? Ahn? Ahn?» demanda Trébol «Et, et si on la transformait en jouet?»

«Elle ne le mérite pas! Ce serait trop clément! On a qu'à la tuer!» cria Pica de sa voix aigue mais exigeante, frappant son poing sur le repose-bras de la chaise, faisant Mozart serrer davantage sa main qui tenait la veste emplumée de son maitre que quand à lui, demeurait silencieux. Leurs mots dégoulinaient de mépris et leurs regards étaient semblables aux balles d'un fusil pour son exécution. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Mais ce que proposa Diamante était le pire, Mozart craignait que Doflamingo accepte sa proposition...

«Ce ne serait pas mieux de lui remettre un collier d'esclave tout simplement? Ainsi, elle pourra continuer de nous servir en utilisant ses pouvoirs et si sa dégénère, on aura qu'à la faire exploser»

Et pour augmenter encore plus sa peur, Mozart vit quelques têtes hocher en accord avec l'idée de Diamante. Ils semblaient tous penser que se serais le meilleur. Tous sauf Baby 5 et l'ancienne princesse de royaume Violette, à qui Mozart eu la chance de parler plusieurs fois.

«Toutes vos idées semblent forte intéressantes» dit Doflamingo, faisant que Mozart ouvre ses lèvres finalement

«J-Jeune Mai—»

«Mais elles vont toutes être rejetées. J'ai déjà pris une décision avant de venir ici.»

Mais avant que Doflamingo puisse poursuivre, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un de leur subordonnés, accroupit, essoufflé. Quand il se releva, il ne put empêcher sa voix de bloquer en étant en présence d'êtres si puissants réunis dans une seule pièce. L'aura de pouvoir dégageait par ces pirates était telle, qu'elle était suffocante.

«Parle! Pourquoi nos interrompt-tu?» dit Señor Pink en s'avançant

«O-Oui! Je vous demande pardon! I-Ils sont arrivés Jeune Maitre! Vergo est arrivé! Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes!»

En parlant du loup, celui-ci apparu à la porte, habillé d'un long trench-coat blanc avec un bout de sandwich collé à sa joue gauche. Aux côtés de celui-ci était une... _'Est-ce... une harpie?' _Lorsque les regards de celle-ci et de Mozart se croisèrent, Monet esquissa un sourire qui fit frémir Mozart. C'était le genre de regards auquel Mozart essayait d'échapper sans cesse dans ses temps d'esclavage. Ce regard méprisant accompagné d'un sourire mesquin ayant tant de sous-entendus négatifs. Mais il fut interrompu lorsque Vergo s'avança, s'interposant entre les deux femmes, parlant au Jeune Maitre. C'était impossible pour Mozart de savoir s'il avait fait ce mouvement pour l'aider ou si c'était une simple coïncidence.

«Ça faisait longtemps Joker» dit Vergo calmement

«C'est vrai _mon ami_. Tu te rappelle de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir ici, n'est ce pas?»

«Bien sûr...» dit Vergo dirigeant son regard vers Mozart qui était toujours aux cotés de Doflamingo «C'est donc toi Mozart? N'as-tu pas d'autre non, jeune mademoiselle?» demanda-t-il simplement, souriant

Lorsque Mozart ne répondit pas, se cachant derrière l'ombre de son maitre, Doflamingo la poussa devant lui, et elle n'obligea pas.

«N-Non.. C'est Mozart… rien d'autre…» dit-elle regardant les détails du visage de Vergo, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas faire un contact visuel, mais se rappelant de sa situation et des gens que les entouraient, elle corrigea son comportement «E-Enchantée !» dit/cria Mozart s'inclinant respectueusement, sentant se joues chauffer. Mais avant que leurs présentations puissent s'approfondir, Doflamingo révéla la raison pour laquelle Vergo et Monet étaient présents, abandonnant temporairement leurs missions respectives.

«A la fin de la journée, Mozart partira pendant une année. Elle passera 6 mois avec Monet sur l'île de Punk Hazard et ensuite les 6 mois restants, elle sera avec Vergo.» Se tournant vers Mozart, qui le fixait à son tours, il continua «Monet t'aidera à découvrir tous ce que tu peux faire avec ton fruit du démon et les _vrais _limites de tes pouvoirs. J'ai désignée Monet pour t'aider car elle aussi possède un fruit du démon aussi.»

S'approchant, Monet leva une de ses ailes, faisant apparaitre sur celle-ci un peu de neige, qui prit la forme du buste de Mozart ayant un sourire… différent «J'ai mangée le Yuki-Yuki no Mi et à présent je suis une femme neige. C'est un type logia. Nos pouvoirs ne sont pas de même nature mais je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera tout de même ensemble, Mo-chan… » dit Monet en dispersant la neige qu'elle tenait, et en reculant, retournant à sa place.

«Ensuite, les 6 mois restants, tu les passera avec Vergo. Il t'entrainera au combat à main nue, à l'épée, au tire et il t'enseignera aussi à contrôler le fluide, si tu en es capable… J'enverrai régulièrement Baby 5 pour qu'elle me fasse des rapports sur ta progression»

Mozart écoutait ce que disait le Jeune Maitre attentivement, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de dériver vers Monet. Elle avait déjà reçue des regards malveillants remplis de mépris, de dégout, d'haine… mais Monet… c'est vrai, elle était une très belle femme et les traits de son visage lui donnaient un air si bienveillant. Tout le contraire de ses yeux. Dans ceux-ci, Mozart ne pouvais apercevoir que de la malice et de la perversité.

«…César Clown» En entendant ce nom, Mozart sortie de sa rêverie. Elle avait profitée de ces quelques mois pour s'actualiser avec les événements qui avaient marqué le monde. Parmi les livres et les articles de journaux qu'elle avait regardée, Mozart avait trouvée un article citant les événements en relation avec cet homme. «C'est un scientiste très expérimenté et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour le problème causé par ton fruit du démon…et sa 'date limite'» dit Doflamingo, réveillant la curiosité de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, c'est-à-dire, tous excepte Trébol, Pica, Vergo, Diamente et Monet, qui devait surveiller César et s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien qui mettrait la vie de Mozart en danger.

«Tu partira demain à l'aube. Tu prépareras tous ce que pourrait t'être nécessaire une fois qu'on sera revenus. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi.» dit Doflamingo en prenant Mozart par la main, la tirant hors de la pièce. C'était un de ses gestes simples que Doflamingo utilisait pour démontrer son am—... affection envers Mozart, à l'intérieur du château jamais dehors. Pour une raison que l'échappait encore, il ne voulait pas que ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la Famille ou qui n'étaient pas de confiance soient au courant. César Clown par exemple, en faisait parti de cette longue liste.

C'était peut être parce qu'une ancienne esclave ayant une relation avec un Grand Corsaire et roi, ne passerait pas inaperçue. Mais ça ne gênait pas Mozart. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui montrait à sa façon et c'était suffisant pour elle, peu importe ce que le reste du monde en pensait.

D'un geste de sa main libre, le roi de Dressrosa envoyait tous ceux qui étaient présents à leurs occupations habituelles. Tirant Mozart par la main, il lui emmena jusqu'au toit du château où, tout en la prenant contre lui, il sauta.

«Kyaaa ! Jeune Maitre ! Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de sauter comme ça ?!» Mozart ne pouvais qu'essayer de se tenir à lui de toutes ses forces – ce qui donna une position assez bizarre…– ignorant la main de son maitre qui se baladait dans son derrière.

«On va au Colisée» dit-il, en utilisant le pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour les faire avancer dans les aires, à une distance qui ne permettrait pas aux habitants de l'île de les reconnaitre à l'œil nu. «J'aurais besoin des services d'une des personnes qui s'y trouve, pour faire de toi un membre officiel de la Famille Doquixote, ainsi que de mon équipage pirate.»

«Est ce… est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire..?»

«Je veux que tu te fasses tatouer mon symbole sur ton corps» répondit Doflamingo en s'arrêtant sur le toit d'un immeuble à proximité du Colisée. De cet endroit, on pouvait apercevoir la grande porte, d'où sortaient et entraient continuellement des gladiateurs ainsi que des spectateurs accompagnés par des jouets, tous différents les uns des autres. La zone autours du Colisée était très mouvementée et animée dû aux nombreux combats quotidiens. Mais malgré le fait que ces deux personnages étaient placés en hauteur au milieu de cette agitation, ils se sentaient seuls au monde et ignoraient tous ce qui se passait dans cette ville. L'un, attendait une quelconque réaction ou réponse à sa déclaration et l'autre…

«Je veux que ton corps porte la marque de mon appartenance. De cette manière tous sauront que tu es sous ma protection. Tu sais déjà que tu as toute ma confiance. Tu es digne d'appartenir à la Famille Doquixote, j'assume donc que tu feras honneur au futur roi des pirates en la portant en toute fierté. Après ton stage avec Vergo et Monet… Je t'emmènerais avec moi à la rencontre de Kaïdo et ensuite au siège du gouvernement mondial… J'annoncerais à tous que tu sera –»

«Jeune Maitre ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.» dit Mozart en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. La main de Doflamingo était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, mais relativement plus douce que celle des hommes qu'elle avait déjà put toucher. _'Il n'a pas dû travailler beaucoup dans sa vie… après tout, il m'avait dit qu'il à toujours été destiné à être Roi… et pourtant __**je **__suis à ses côtés…'_ «Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas toujours ce que vous motive dans vos décisions… Mais moi aussi… comme vous l'aviez dit plus tôt, et comme tous les autres… je vous fais entièrement confiance. Je…Je vous aime… vous avez dû le comprendre… mais sachez aussi que je donnerais ma vie pour vous Doffy-sama.»

Mozart le regarda alors dans les yeux, souriant joyeusement malgré le fait que son visage soit entièrement rouge. Retirant sa main de celle de Mozart, Doflamingo la tira jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre, la tenant par la nuque, l'embrassant fougueusement. Se couchant sur le toit de tuile, Doflamingo mis Mozart à califourchon sur lui, sans se séparer d'elle. Lui pinçant les fesses, il étouffa un petit cri qui s'échappa de la bouche de Mozart, avec la sienne, profitant de cette ouverture pour passer sa langue à travers ses lèvres.

«D-Doffy-saaah !»

Essayant de s'écarter de lui, Mozart posa ses mains le thorax muscle du Corsaire. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, posant ses mains sur les clavicules de celui-ci, elle les laissa effleurer la peau des ses pectoraux jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, pendant que son maitre mordilla son cou. Doflamingo, qui continuait ses attouchements, passa sa main au dessus du chemisier vert qui portait sa canarie lui caressant le ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Écartant son visage du cou de sa très chère, Doflamingo observa le visage de Mozart rougissante et haletante pendant que ses mains caressaient ses seins. Ne pouvant pas supporter le regard insistant du Jeune Maitre, Mozart l'embrassa, avec autant de force que celui-ci le faisait, essayant de calmer les envies charnelles qui grandissaient en elle.

Mozart continua de l'embrasser, laissant des baisers légers parcourir son visage jusqu'à la jonction entre le cou et la tête du Grand Corsaire, pour ensuite revenir à ses lèvres. Et ils poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Doflamingo pince un peu trop fort le bout de ses seins, faisant Mozart serrer ses dents – pour retenir un gémissement. Mais entre ses dents, était la lèvre inférieure de Doflamingo. La pression qu'elle exerça sur celle-ci la coupa et pourtant, Mozart ne s'arrêta pas. Sentant l'intérieur chaleureux et humide de la bouche de son maitre, mélangé à un goût de sake – qu'elle savait qu'il buvait à n'importe quel heure de la journée – ainsi qu'au goût métallique et un peu sucré distinctif du sang… _´Du sang ?!´_

Quand elle reconnue ce goût, Mozart s'écarta précipitamment du Jeune Maitre, ramenant ses doigts à ses lèvres. Vérifiant bien que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. _'Je ne sens aucune douleur pourtant…'_ pensa-t-elle assumant que son manque de réaction précédant, était du à son corps et esprit embrumé par leurs actions.

«Qui a-t-il ma canarie?» demanda Doflamingo, surpris de la voir s'arrêter alors que son corps était très réceptif

Regardant son interlocuteur, Mozart laissa ses doigts glisser sur ses lèvres à lui, se rendant compte, que c'était lui qui saignait.

«Jeune Maitre ! Je vous ai mordu ! Je vous demande infiniment pardon ! Je-Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris… Je ne l'ai pas fait exp—! » Mozart fut interrompue dans ses excuses lorsque Doflamingo l'embrassa. Un simple baiser, court mais plein de passion

«Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas…» dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant son propre sang «Un peu de mordant ne me dérange pas..!»

Automatiquement, Mozart pris au moins cinq nuances de rouge en plus sur ses joues, chose à laquelle Doflamingo était habitué. Mais ce que le fit rire réellement fut quand elle aussi, se mit à saigner.

«Hahahahahah !»

«J-Jeune Maitre… qu'est ce que..?» sentant quelque son couler sous son nez, Mozart s'aperçue qu'elle saignait de son nez, et compris la raison pour laquelle il riait «C-Ce n'est pas drôle Doffy-sama !» cria-t-elle, espérant que le fait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, puisse le distraire, ce qui ne marcha pas

«T-Tu es vraiment une petite coquine Mozart ! Fufuahahah !»

«Jeune Maitre !»

* * *

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre finalement ! (désolé pour le retard .')**

**Mais vous avez dû le comprendre, un autre Grand Corsaire va arriver dans les chapitres à venir..! […**_**suspense…**_**]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà ! Je suis de retour après 2 mois avec un nouveau chapitre et… *roulement de tambours*… un LEMON ! C'est le premier lemon de j'écris donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**ryuka57 : Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution. J'ai des idées en tête tout le temps mais j'adore lire et dessiner aussi, donc c'est un peu difficile pour moi de trouver le temps pour écrire mes chapitres et c'est pour ça que mes publications sont très irrégulières. dsl**

* * *

¨POV Mozart¨

Ça faisait mal… mais en même temps, ça me faisait tellement du bien. A présent j'avais la marque du Jeune Maître dans mon corps… et contrairement à l'autre marque, gravée sur mon dos… Je la chérissais celle-ci. Elle se trouvait sur mon bas-ventre, du coté gauche

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, et le Jeune Maître était dans sa chambre, lisant. C'était surement à cause de sa réputation, mais on ne le croyait pas vraiment être du genre littéraire. Mais dans son temps libre, Doflamingo s'avérait être un homme beaucoup plus… épanoui. Quand il ne lisait pas, il se renseigna sur les étoiles montantes de la piraterie quand il ne cherchait pas des informations, il recrutait, sinon il faisait des stratagèmes. En bref, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Les journées du Jeune Maître étaient toutes pleinement occupées. Ce fut donc très difficile pour moi de trouver – dans les 2 petites heures qui ont séparée notre allé chez le tatoueur à ce moment – l'occasion de l'aborder.

J'allais être séparée de lui pendant une année entière ..! Je n'avais que jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour passer au prochain stage de notre relation.

Je me dirigeais maintenant vers la chambre du Roi de Dressrosa, avec deux bouteilles de champagne à la main – en espérant qu'elles m'aident à me calmer – prête à faire le grand pas.

* * *

¨POV Externe¨

«Jeune Maître ?»

En toquant à la porte, Mozart entra lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse, cherchant Doflamingo du regard. Il était à côté de la fenêtre sur une chaise, un livre ouvert sur ses jambes qui étaient croisés sur un baril en bois et il était endormit, la tête relâché en avant. Posant les deux bouteilles et les deux verres-flûte sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, Mozart s'approcha de Doflamingo, l'observant : il dormait sans ses lunettes, laissant apparaitre ses yeux qui sont normalement toujours cachés. Mozart ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant. Sur le visage et le torse du Grand Corsaire, perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur et il semblait murmurer des propos incohérents. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour faire ce genre d'observations. Mozart tenait à le réveiller avant de perdre son courage. Posant une main sur le cou de Doflamingo, Mozart le secoua doucement.

«Jeu—… Dofy-sama…Réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît…» Mozart enleva sa main lorsque Doflamingo releva la tête, mais il la rejeta tout de suite en arrière, toujours endormi «Dofy-sama… j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…»

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main à nouveau sur l'épaule du Jeune Maître – un peu plus proche de son épaule cette fois-ci – et quand elle ouvrit sa bouche pour le reparler, Mozart fut coupé par une main qui lui couvrit la bouche. Doflamingo s'était réveillé et haletait, son bras tendu vers Mozart la tenant par la tête et l'empêchant de parler. Quand il s'aperçu qui était la personne qu'il retenait, il ne la relâcha. Doflamingo continua à la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il ne voyait que de la peur et l'incompréhension dans ceux-ci.

«…Mozart…»

La relâchant, Doflamingo donna un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce, voulant vérifier où il se trouvait. Respirant difficilement du au choque, Mozart essaya de garder l'équilibre tout en se demandant pourquoi son Maître l'avait agressé ainsi. Ses pensés furent vite coupés quand il lui demanda.

«Que fais-tu ici ?» demanda Doflamingo, après s'être calmé

«Je…j'avais une requête à vous faire… D-Dofy-sama… est-ce que vous allez bien..? Je pourrais revenir plus tard si vous voulez…» dit-elle, murmurant la dernière phrase. Quand il ne répondit pas, Mozart de se retourna, voulant sortir de la pièce mais il la retenu par le poignet.

«Non ! J-Je… reste. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander..?» demanda Dofllamingo en ouvrant une des bouteilles de champagne. S'asseyant sur son lit, il prit une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée et regarda ensuite Mozart. Elle portait un trench-coat beige et des simples ballerines noires et ses cheveux étaient dans un chignon mal fait.

Maintenant, Mozart en était sûr. Quelque chose perturbait son Maître. L'insécurité et l'hésitation qu'elle entendit dans sa voix à ce moment là, la surprit tellement qu'elle ne sut plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Mozart entendit le Jeune Maître bégayer – et la dernière probablement. Pour Mozart, c'était clair qu'il s'agissait du rêve qu'il avait fait… bon, du _cauchemar_.

«Je…»

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?» demanda Doflamingo en essayant de ne pas la forcer, mais perdant patience très vite

«Je voudrais vous demander… s-se vous voulez bien m-m'accepter…»

Maintenant Mozart tenait une de ses mèches entre ses mains, l'entortillant entre ses doigts, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Toute cette situation lui avait semblé beaucoup plus facile i minutes à pêne. Le Jeune Maitre était juste à côté de la table bassa où se trouvait la deuxième bouteille – la première étant entre ses mains – et Mozart sa tête tourner juste à l'idée de s'approcher de lui. Tous ses sens semblaient marcher à 120%. Elle devait admettre que depuis quelques temps, ses envies… charnelles grandissaient – elle ne voulait que se donner à lui. Et le fait que l'odeur de Doflamingo soit imprégnée dans la chambre ne l'aidait pas du tout.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire..?» pensant avoir compris où elle voulait en venir, Doflamingo continua de parler sans lui laisser une chance de répondre. Ou même de penser à une réponse «Approche-toi»

Hésitant un peu face à sa demande, Mozart avança lentement jusqu'à Doflamingo, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre de lui.

«Plus»

Elle avança d'à pêne quelques centimètres

«Plus»

Et elle avança encore.

Ne voulant pas continuer se jeu qui ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, Doflamingo prit Mozart par la taille et la tira jusqu'à lui. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jeune canarie, Doflamingo soupira. La relevant ensuite, il la regarda dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes, sans pour autant se distancer. Mozart, qui avait ses mains posées sur les épaules du Jeune Maitre, y fit pression subconsciemment, voulant mettre un peu d'espace entre leurs visages – en vain.

«Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi, tu sais ?» lui dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que d'habitude, la faisant frémir. «Je t'ai déjà dit que tu fais partie de cette famille à part entière. Je ne me fâcherais pas avec toi, et je ne t'envoudrais jamais, quoi que tu fasses. Alors _s'il te plaît_, dit moi ce qui te tracasse…» dit-il en insistant sur la marque de politesse.

«Je… je vous remercie… mais ce que je veux, c'est être à vous… entièrement…»

… Ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_. Dolfamingo était presque sûr de la comprendre à présent, mais c'était impossible. Mozart rougissait encore à la moindre remarque ou blague sexuelle qu'il lui faisat. Elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer _ça _! _'Remarque… ça expliquerait ses rougeurs' _

La faisant s'assoir, les jambes écartées, sur sa jambe droite, Doflamingo allait lui demander de bien formuler sa demande, mais s'arrêta en entendant Mozart.

«Ahn !»

Lorsqu'elle s'est assise sur lui, son sexe s'était frotté contre la jambe du Jeune Maitre et avant qu'elle puisse se retenir, un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Se sentant complètement humiliée, Mozart cacha son visage contre la chemise ouverte du Grand Corsaire, s'agrippant á celle-ci. Mais Doflamingo put tout de même apercevoir ses oreilles, complètement rouges.

«C'était donc ça, hein ? Fufufufu…»

«J-Je vous en prie Jeune Maitre, ne-ne vous moquez pas de moi, c'est assez embarrassant ainsi…»

Levant le menton de Mozart avec son pouce et indicateur gauche, Doflamingo utilisa son autre main pour porter la bouteille de champagne aux lèvres de Mozart, la forçant à tout avaler, ignorant le fait qu'une bonne partie dégoulinait à travers ses lèvres. Il porta ensuite ses lèvres au cou de Mozart, où glissaient quelques gouttes. Doflamingo embrassa cet endroit et continua jusqu'aux lèvres de Mozart qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Il la laissa essoufflée.

«Ça devrait t'aider à te décontracter. C'est pour ça que tu les as prises n'est ce pas ?» dit il souriant narquoisement

«Dofy-sama…»

Doflamingo se leva tout en aidant Mozart à se stabiliser et fit le tour du lit la laissant faire de même, du côté opposé. Il tendit sa main vers elle, l'incitant à monter sur le lit, et elle la prit. Mozart prit ensuite l'initiative. Assis l'un face à l'autre, Mozart pris délicatement les lunettes de Doflamingo et les posa sur la table de chevet. Elle prit ensuite le visage de Doflamingo entre ses deux mains et colla leurs lèvres. Contrairement à leurs autres baisers, celui-ci était remplit avec leurs passions et désirs accumulés, tout en étant pourtant si doux. Il ne la força pas à l'approfondir, Doflamingo suivit son rythme et la laissa guider leur échange. C'était extrêmement rare qu'elle prenne initiative pour se genre d'actions, et encore plus rare qu'il laisse quelque prendre le dessus dans le lit, mais là, ça l'_excitait_.

Elle laissa ses mains parcourir le cou du Jeune Maitre, ses doigts effleurant à pêne la peau, le faisant frissonner. S'écartant de Doflamingo, Mozart n'eu qu'assez pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration avant qu'il se jette sur elle la forçant à se coucher. Plus rapidement qu'aucun des deux ne put le prédire, la partie supérieure de leur corps était dénudée, leurs cheveux décoiffés et leur souffles ravagés. Les deux se regardaient l'un l'autre. C'était une première pour tous les deux. Doflamingo ne se fatiguait jamais à observer ses partenaires sexuelles. Elles n'étaient jamais là que pour une seule chose et même s'elles n'étaient pas mal à regarder, ses bimbos, sensibles, pleurnichardes, usées et aux formes exagérés, se ressemblaient toutes. Ce qui l'intéressait à présent, c'est ce que se trouvait devant lui.

Mozart se positionna au-dessus de Doflamingo et caressait le torse de celui-ci, sentant tous les contours de chaque muscle incroyablement bien sculpté par toutes ses années de piraterie. Il la laissa faire tout simplement, posant ses mains sur les anches de la canarie. Ella baissa ses lèvres sur le cou de Doflamingo, suçant légèrement à cet endroit, lui faisant lâcher un faible grognement. Elle continua à abuser de son cou, laissant plusieurs marques rouges et quelques marques de dents, et utilisa ses mains pour jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon, faisant Doflamingo tressauter ses hanches, se frottant contre elle. Mozart ne s'arrêta pas voulant plaire le plus possible à Doflamingo, et continua de le couvrir de baisers, profitant pour le marquer lui aussi entant que sa propriété _'Le Jeune Maitre sait que je ferais tout ce qu'il me demandera… il n'a donc besoin d'aucune d'elles…'_ Mozart s'arrêta un instant, sa bouche contre son sternum. Elle leva ses yeux vers le visage de Doflamingo et vit ses yeux la fixant en retour. Elle regarda ses lèvres et les embrassa. Un simple contact, pour lui montrer son affection. Et sans couper le contact visuel et elle ferma ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons. La réponse fut immédiate. Il serra ses yeux, grinçant ses dents. Mozart pouvait sentir les vibrations de ses grognements dans son torse e ne put empêcher un sourire de lui monter aux lèvres. Mozart ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle le sentait pulser dans sa bouche et le mordilla, jouant avec l'autre avec son autre main. Mozart ne s'arrêta que quand elle sentie que c'était assez pour lui.

La prenant au dépourvu, Doflamingo se retourna emportant Mozart avec lui et se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Il tient les bras de Mozart au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa langoureusement mais sans forcer sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Non qu'il en ait besoin, elle le laissa entrer volontiers. Il laissa ses lèvres descendre, embrassant son cou y donnant des coups de langue et lui marquant avec de suçons. Il descendu encore et lui embrassa la gorge, déposant ensuite des baisers sur ses seins sans jamais toucher ses tétons. Il s'arrêta sur cette zone, laissant ses mains continuer son parcours, caressant le ventre et la taille de Mozart, ne cessant pas d'embrasser ses deux monts, pas très grands mais qui lui plaisaient tout de même. Il posa ses lèvres là où était son cœur et s'y arrêta. Doflamingo posa sa joue contre la poitrine de Mozart et écouta son cœur battre, les yeux fermés. Mozart le regarda curieusement avec les mains posés sur ses cheveux blonds.

C'est en entendant Mozart gémir qu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux après ce que lui semblait être une éternité. Sa main droite était sur son sein et elle tira sur le téton durcit, pendant que l'autre tirait sur les cheveux de Doflamingo tout en le serrant plus contre elle. Souriant narquoisement, Doflamingo s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Mozart et la regarda d'haut en bas. Celle-ci semblait avoir le regard embrumé, perdu, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de se toucher, au contraire. Son autre main qui était jusque là inoccupé descendu jusqu'à son pantalon et elle essaya de passer sa main à l'intérieur de celui-ci, mais comme il était très serré elle ne le réussit pas. Pleurnichant très légèrement, elle regarda Doflamingo avec de s yeux de chien battu.

«Jeune Maître~… j'en peux plus d'attendre…»

«Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Hein ?» demanda-t-il en déboutonnant lentement son pantalon

«Prenez-moi..! Je sais que vous le voulez aussi… je le vois…» Mozart mordit sa lèvre, tout en laissant son regard dériver au dessous de la ceinture du Jeune Maître, vers son entre-jambe. Levant sa jambe gauche, Mozart frotta son tibia contre l'érection de Doflamingo qui gémit ouvertement, la regardant dans les yeux.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Doflamingo finit par enlever le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Mozart, suivit par son pantalon. Elle fut bien surprise de découvrir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous, mais il ne répondit que par un sourire moqueur. Mozart frémit quand il toucha sa féminité, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien prête à l'accueillir. Sans la prévenir, il la pénétra et elle était si serrée… c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Mozart eu la respiration coupé dû à l'intrusion, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse tant de mal. En voyant le visage de Mozart se tordre de douleur, Doflamingo oublia pendant une seconde son euphorie, sentant se sentiment d'amertume et de culpabilité du au fait qu'il éprouvait du plaisir alors qu'elle souffrait.

«Ce n'est rien Jeune Maître…» lui réconforta Mozart, en penchant son visage contre la main qui vint essuyer ses larmes «Je ne suis pas une vierge depuis longtemps… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si imposant…»

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus que ça pour qu'il comprenne. Doflamingo put comprendre à travers la manière dont elle lui dit que c'étaient les Dragons Célestes qui lui avaient forcé. Il ferais donc tout son possible pour lui créer un bon souvenir de cet acte, pour l'année où ils seraient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Doflamingo s'assis sur le lit en posa Mozart au dessus de lui, il l'embrassa et la fit bouger doucement. Sentant la douleur s'atténuer, Mozart accéléra le rythme, ondulant ses hanches. Doflamingo posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la forçant avec plus de force et de vigueur sur lui. Sa bouche repris possession de son cou, enfonçant ses dents dans la peau fragile de Mozart, qui gémit de plus belle.

«AHn ! D-Dofy-sam-ah !»

«M-Merde !.. J'en peux plus !»

«Q-Quoi ?!»

Mozart cru mal comprendre. Elle n'arrêta pas de bouger sentant son orgasme arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas déjà être fini ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, inassouvie. S'écartant d'elle, sans les déconnecter, Doflamingo la regarda dans les yeux, respirant lourdement. «Je suis désolé…»

Ce n'est que là qu'elle comprit réellement ce qu'il voulait dire. Doflamingo la poussa dos au lit, et s'enfonça en elle, allant à une vitesse non croyable. Mozart ne réussie pas à suivre son rythme et se tient à lui, laissant plusieurs marques de griffures dans son dos.

«Aahh ! Dofy-sama ! Je-Je sens que–!»

«Argh ! J-Je sais !..»

* * *

L'aube arriverait dans quelques minutes.

Après avoir passé la nuit entière dans l'acte. Doflamingo n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il buvait d'une des bouteilles de vin qu'il gardait habituellement dans sa chambre et était assis à la fenêtre, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements. Il avait couvert Mozart qui dormait profondément avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres, pour débarrasser la chambre de l'odeur de sexe, et réfléchissait à présent à des choses qui ne lui avaient jamais venu en tête avant cet instant. Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle parte aussi tôt après leur(s) première(s) expérience(s) intime(s) ? Voudrait-elle rester avec lui après avoir goûter à une année entière de liberté ? Après avoir gagné la force pour survivre sans lui. Est-ce qu'elle voulait avoir une vie classique avec une famille et des enfants ? Des animaux domestiques ? Et lui ! Voudrait-il ça ? Tant de questions normalement inutiles à ses yeux et que maintenant le maintenaient éveillé.

C'était sa première fois… sa toute première fois à être si sentimental… la dernière… il n'y eu jamais de dernière fois. Toute sa vie, les gens qui l'entouraient l'obéissaient sans qu'aucun le contredise, et il n'eu que ce genre de relations sociales. La seule fois qu'il eu éprouvé un tel besoin d'être si près de quelqu'un – _d'une femme _– fut lors de la mort de sa mère. La seule personne pour la quelle il s'admettrait avoir partagé un amour réciproqué. Il se lia à cette femme, qui est une ancienne esclave et qui ne possède rien d'extraordinaire qui la distinguerait des autres, et sa ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il avait senti le cœur de Mozart tout à l'heure. Son cœur battait rien que pour lui…

C'était décidé. Après tout, quelques heures de plus ou de moins, ne devraient pas changer beaucoup à leur futur.

* * *

**Alors ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

« J-Jeune Maitre ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ça te dérange tant que ça de passer plus de temps avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! J-Je…Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir rester avec vous, mais ces heures perdues d'entrainement pourraient s'avérer être précieuses… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Si tu y tiens tant que ça, on peut s'entrainer tous les deux dans l'intimité de notre chambre… fuffuffu. »

Mozart rougit en entendant Doflamingo faire cette proposition, mais ce n'était pas tellement l'allusion au rapport sexuel qui avait fait son cœur battre plus vite mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait dit "_notre chambre_" au lieu de la sienne.

Après qu'ils se soient réveillés, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne partirait en fait que 2 jours plus tard. Les membres de la Famille semblaient tous être assez surpris de la voir toujours au château dû à ce changement de plans soudain de la part du Jeune Maitre mais personne ne le questionna sur cette décision.

Mozart essayait de le convaincre à la laisser partir à cette heure, malgré le retard par rapport au plan initial. Elle tenait à devenir plus forte, si non pour elle-même alors pour le Jeune Maitre, pour qu'il devienne le Roi des Pirates. Pour lui faire honneur et pouvoir se tenir avec lui, pouvoir être digne de sa position à ses côtés. Mais il ignora complètement sa demande.

Mozart n'insista pas plus malgré le fait que – de son point de vue – cette décision ait été un peu précipitée et aurait eu besoin de plus de réflexion. Elle dû avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle fut si contrariée par une décision de la part du Jeune Maitre. Il lui avait demandé de rester à ses côtés et de retarder son voyage de 48h, pour qu'aussitôt qu'elle l'ait accepté, il reparte. Mozart comprenait qu'il n'avait probablement pas de temps à gaspiller avec elle en ayant parallèlement ses fonctions de roi et capitaine à accomplir, mais à quoi bon lui faire rester si ce n'est que par pure envie, sans aucune vraie nécessité derrière. Doflamingo lui avait dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait pour se divertir pendant qu'il… occupait à ses devoirs royaux.

….

Pour ne pas passer la journée à le suivre, Mozart décida donc de vagabonder dans le palais dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas tous les chemins, passages et secrets.

Elle croisa à plusieurs reprises le chemin des membres de la famille – tout rang inclus – et les salua avec un "bonjour" et il y avait ceux qui lui répondaient faisant une pause dans leurs activités pour s'échanger des formes de politesse, ceux qui lui faisaient tout simplement un signe de la tête en reconnaissance et ceux qui l'ignoraient tout court, mais elle s'y attendait déjà par habitude. A ces moment-là, Mozart ne put s'empêcher de sentir heureuse car même s'ils l'ignoraient elle savait qu'ils la reconnaissaient entant que l'une de leurs, au cas contraire, ils l'auraient insulté comme dans les premiers jours. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient entendu parler de sa relation non-officialisée avec Doflamingo ou de ses pouvoirs – et par extension sa force – ou le fait qu'elle n'eue pas à passer tous les tests comme eux.

Continuant à marcher, Mozart tomba sur un couloir qui semblait différent des autres. Il était vide. Sans meubles, sans tableaux et sans aucune fenêtre. Des chandeliers pendaient du plafond, illuminant le couloir jusqu'à la fin et un seul tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'aux doubles portes qui se présentaient face à elle en tant qu'une sorte de protection pour une chose mystérieuse – _interdite_ – cachée derrière elle et qui défiait tous ceux qui s'approchaient en disant _"Osez !.." _

Mozart ne savait pas si elle devrait continuer à avancer ou retourner en arrière, oubliant avoir jamais vue cette porte. Mais la curiosité est un très vilain défaut et Mozart avait une très grande curiosité que la fit avancer. Les poignées de la porte étaient grandes et ne semblaient que la tenter encore plus. Elles avaient des motifs très élaborés ce qui la faisait penser que cette pièce appartenait sûrement à un officier, en plus du fait qu'elle soit écartée des autres pièces. En y entrant, c'était le noir presque total, seul un rideau ondulait dû à une fenêtre ouverte qui laissait entrer de la lumière. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, divisé en quatre par le grand tapis bordeaux qui traversait la pièce et par un autre qui passait par-dessus le premier. Dans chaque angle formé par les deux tapis posés perpendiculairement, était une grande bibliothèque qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Et face à la porte, au bout de la pièce était un bureau tourné vers les fenêtres couvertes, avec une grande chaise placée devant. Sur celui-ci, il n'y avait presque rien. Juste un cahier ouvert et une plume à côté, dans un pot d'encre.

En avançant, Mozart perçue du côté gauche de la pièce une autre bibliothèque derrière celles qui étaient placés au centre, collé entièrement au mur et du côté opposé, à sa gauche un lit d'une place placé parallèlement au mur avec un baldaquin. Derrière la tête du lit était avec plusieurs bouteilles vides, de rhum, vin et autre boissons alcooliques.

Mozart s'approcha des meubles avec les livres. Ils sentaient bon. L'odeur des vieux livres, et même les nouveaux, ça la calmait et la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle passait ses doigts délicatement sur les dos usés, sentant le cuir ou le carton à partir duquel leur couverture était faite et lisant rapidement les titres. Ils semblaient être classés par thème et ensuite par ordre alphabétique. La plus-part étaient des romans fictifs et philosophiques et plus près du bureau étaient des ouvrages sur l'histoire de Dressrosa. Les autres étaient principalement des journaux de bord et des journaux intimes. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ceux-ci, pensant à la possibilité de découvrir à qui cette pièce était.

'_Cette pièce est peut-être à Trebol-sama… mais elle semblait trop… propre pour lui. Pika-sama ne réussirait jamais à se frayer un chemin à travers ces meubles, et Diamante-sama… ce n'est pas assez… extravagant.' _Raisonna Mozart, regardant autour d'elle _'Ça ne peut donc être qu'à…'_

Aussi tôt que cette pensée lui vint en tête elle retira sa main des cahiers comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. Mozart savait mieux qui quiconque que la curiosité était un _très_ vilain défaut. A maintes fois ses mains curieuses avaient essayé de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur des livres de musique et des partitions de Mari-Joie et à chaque fois elle s'est fait prendre. Elle gardait encore les séquelles de ces actions sur ses avant-bras, la plus grande était celle du jour où un garde allait lui couper la main mais un Dragon Céleste l'arrêta. Non par pitié ou un quelconque sentiment semblable mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour les divertir à l'aide des instruments musicaux qu'ils voulaient.

Mozart s'approcha du bureau sur le quel était un pot d'encre ouvert avec une plume plongée à l'intérieur, indiquant que la personne qui écrivait allait plus probablement revenir. Mais même en sachant ceci, elle n'arrivait pas à se force à partir.

Regardant le cahier qui était ouvert sur le bureau Mozart se rendu compte qu'il y avait écrit la date du jour dans le coin supérieur droit da la feuille gauche et rien d'autre. Mozart pesa rapidement les pours et contres de ses actions mais ne tient pas compte du résultat et feuilleta le cahier jusqu'aux premières pages.

_20 – 07 – XXX_

_Le gouvernement mondial vient de recevoir il y a quelques jours un cadeau plein d'affection d'un rookie._

_Apparemment les avoir débarrassés de Moria n'a servi à rien vu qu'ils ont pris quelqu'un de pire…_

_Law a osé ! Il leur a envoyé 100 cœurs de pirates battant encore avec terreur, n'attendant plus qu'à être exécutés._

_Alors que je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois d'intégrer mon équipage avec une place entant que cadre, il a préféré devenir un autre chien du gouvernement qu'il déteste tant ! _

…_Il doit vraiment être désespéré ~ ! Cet idiot de Law ! C'est cette même imbécilité que vous avez en commun qui t'a condamné chère petit frère ~_

Cette entrée datait d'il y a quelques mois, peu de temps après que le Jeune Maitre l'ait retrouvé. Mozart n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que ce journal était à Dofy. Elle pouvait presque entendre ces mêmes mots sortir de la bouche du Corsaire, dégoulinant de sarcasme. Et en parlant de Corsaire, Mozart avait déjà entendu parler de ce vilain personnage ayant livré des cœurs de pirate pour acquérir ce titre tant méprisé. Trafalgar Law ou le Chirurgien de la Mort responsable de l'incident du port Rocky… Mais surtout… _"petit frère" _? Depuis quand est-ce que le Jeune Maitre en avait un ? Si c'était un frère biologique comme elle le pensait, comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait jamais mentionné ? Il est incarcéré, sinon mort… après tout la vie d'un pirate n'est jamais facile surtout avec tous les ennemis de la Famille…

Mozart reposa le journal à la page où elle l'avait retrouvé et sorti de la pièce en courant, fermant la porte derrière elle. Inexplicablement, son cœur s'était mis à batte incroyablement vite. Tellement qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'arrête. Mozart alla vers le jardin le plus petit du palais, là où elle savait que personne ne viendra et s'y assis finalement, essoufflé.

Ce n'est que maintenant que Mozart comprenait réellement dans quelle situation elle se retrouvait. Et ça l'apeurait. Elle avait été aveuglée par toute l'affection qu'elle avait reçue après des années passées en étant traité comme moins qu'un animal. Cet aveuglement était tel que Mozart avait accepté de rejoindre un équipage pirate, de condamner des vies comme un pirate et maintenant elle allait s'entrainer dans le seul but d'accroitre ses pouvoirs de nature déjà destructrice en eux-mêmes, pour plaire à un homme qui lui avait pris avec lui pour la priver de sa liberté à nouveau.

Elle était à nouveau emprisonnée, seulement cette fois-ci elle s'est emmêlé elle-même dans ces fils qui la retenaient.

« Eh… Mozart-chan ? Est-ce que tu vas bien… ? »

Mozart se retourna pour voir que Baby 5 était derrière elle et semblait inquiète.

« Oh ! Baby-san… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Et oui je vais bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. » dit Mozart en essayant de la rassurer en souriant.

« Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Quand Mozart l'entendu dire ça elle ramena une main à son visage pour constater qu'il était bel et bien humide. Elle essuya ses larmes avec plus de force que nécessaire, se sentant faible de pleurer ainsi. Elle ne s'arrêtait que quand elle commencer à se faire du mal avec les mouvements répétitifs.

« Ce n'est rien Baby-san… J'étais à l'intérieur longtemps, alors avec tout ce soleil quand je suis sortie, ça m'a fait un peu mal aux yeux. » expliqua Mozart en riant brièvement à la fin. Elle savait que Baby 5 ne croirait pas à cette excuse bidon mais Mozart espérait qu'elle comprenne que c'était un sujet sensible.

« …Oui bien sûr. Mais sache que je suis là si t'as besoin de quelque chose… et je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer. » dit Baby 5 en souriant.

« Hai. Désolé. Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à oublier. » dit Mozart « J'essayerais de vous tutoyer dorénavant, Baby-san. »

Baby 5 soupira, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais ça faisait partie de qui elle était et Mozart était une personne à qui ils s'étaient tous attachés. Le fait qu'elle avait prêté allégeance au Jeune Maitre la garderait avec eux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et ça voudrais dire qu'elle pourra être avec eux lorsque le monde de pirates et toutes les personnes qui le regardaient, verraient le nouveau souverain des pirates se placer au-dessus d'eux.

« Baby 5, voudrais tu m'accompagner en ville s'il te plait ? J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à trouver des tenues qui seraient pratiques pour le combat. » demanda Mozart. Et avant d'avoir une réponse elle se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin. La connaissant, Baby 5 la suivrait.

« Hai ~ ! Je t'aiderai autant que tu voudras Mozart-chan ! » dit-t-elle en sautillant vers Mozart, contente comme toujours de pouvoir être utile.

…

La journée se passa sans problèmes. En ville, se déroula normalement. Baby 5 aida Mozart à choisir des habits qui conviendraient au climat printanier du QG du G-5 ainsi qu'à celui hivernal de Punk Hazard, en plus de ça elles achetèrent quelques tenues stylés mais confortables pour combattre. L'explication de Baby 5 était que même lors d'un combat Mozart devrait avoir la classe et ne jamais oublier qu'elle représentait la famille.

« C'est ce que je fais avec ma _Flaming Passion_. » explique-t-elle fière de la manière comme elle utilisait cette attaque. « Un jour quand tu reviendras je te la montrerais. On pourra se battre l'une contre l'autre pour s'entrainer. Après tout je suis sûre que le Jeune Maitre voudra voir tes progrès. »

A l'évocation de Doflamingo, Mozart ressenti cette peur qui l'avait poussé à vouloir quitter le palais quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir à propos de ce qu'elle avait lu et ne savait pas si elle devrait demander à Baby 5 des informations sur ce jeune frère. Si Doflamingo n'avait pas parlé de lui c'était peut-être car c'était un sujet sensible. Pour l'instant, elle retournerait au palais pour mieux réfléchir sur cette situation qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

* * *

**Donc... tadaa ~ ? Un petit chapitre de transition pour ce qui arrivera après. Mozart commence à se poser des questions et a trop peur d'aller voir directement celui qui a toutes les réponses. Comment faire, comment faire... Qu'en dites vous?**


End file.
